The End Is Near
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: Dean wakes up in a motel room without Sam. He has no idea what's happened, but soon finds a disturbing clue. Au-ish
1. Chapter 1

Ok

Note: Ok. Remember this is my first story, and I'm from Norway so the English might not be the best. And this is a complete AU

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. The wonderful Eric Kripke Does

Might be some bad language

--

Dean wakes up. Everything is dark and blurry. He tries to stand up, but soon find out it's a bad idea. There's a huge headache, and his head feels like it's ready to explode. 'Oh my god that hurts' he thinks "Sam! You here?" There's no response .Dean sighed , where the hell was Sam, and what the hell had happened. When he turned around he saw blood all over the floor were he had been.

"What the hell?" he said silent, as he felt the itchy dried blood on the side of his face. He let his hand follow the blood until he felt a little wound on his right temple. His first thought was that someone had knocked him out and taken Sam. No. It would have been hard for them to take Sam, after all he was good at fighting and there was no sign of a struggle. On the other hand they could have drugged Sam with something, and taken him.

Then everything came back to him. The Hunt, the extreme demonic omens, Sam's strange behaviour and The fight he and Sam had had right before someone had knocked him out.

It took him some time to remember everything. He and Sam had started arguing about Sam. Dean was worried about him, but he didn't seem to care much. Sam had been acting strange now for a while. The last thing he remembers was that he was standing up, yelling at Sam. Then he felt something connect with his head, and everything went black.

He looked around the room for his cell-phone. He looked through his contact list finally finding Sam's number. "Come one, Come on. Pick up the damn phone, Sam." It sounded almost like a plea. His face was full of fear. Fear that something bad had happened to his little brother.

"Hey, it's me I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll call u back."

A small beep follow the voicemail. "Fuck!" Dean slammed the phone in the ground. He was getting worried now. What if something had happened to Sam. No. he shook he's head, finding out that it wasn't the best idea at the moment. "No dark and gloomy thoughts now, Dean. Just gotta focus on finding him before something _does _happen."

He looked out the window and noticed that the Impala was gone. "God Damnit! Why does my baby always go missing when I really need her?" He kicked the door the hardest he could, almost making break and various cursing words came out of his mouth.

Then he remember the wound on his head and walked to the bathroom. They were staying at the worlds crappiest motel and he just hoped someone would have seen Sam go out. If not he had to think of something else.

He reached under the sink for a towel and then he held it under the shower until it was full of water. As he was washing the blood away he rememberd that Bobby could still be in town. They had just worked a job with him and he prayed to god that Bobby hadn't left yet.

If there was someone who could find Sam, it was Bobby

He was leaning over the sink now, thinking about why Sam would go MIA in the middle of a war. He could have been kidnapped, because that seemd to happen a lot. Maybe he had ran off. No he wouldn't do that, they were in the middle of a demon war. He splashed some cold water in his face, and cleared his mind of any bad thoughts. As he was bringing his head up a horrible sight met him. On the mirror written in blood was the sentence

"Hail the boy king "

TBC….maybe


	2. Revelations

Note: If this chapter suck, just say so because it was mostly written on a bus or at school

Note: If this chapter suck, just say so because it was mostly written on a bus or at school.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural , Jared or Jensen. Although I wish I did

Little reminder that this is an AU, and there IS bad language in the story. Oh and Norwegian here so not the best English.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby was loading his things into his truck. He had stayed a couple of extra days in town, just to make sure everything was okay. He had a feeling something was wrong with the Winchester boys. Sam hadn't been acting like himself lately.

He wasn't exactly surprised. After all the kid had been through more than enough for a life time.

Dean had gone to hell and one day just showed up living and breathing. Even though that was over a year ago, Bobby still had a feeling Sam wasn't completely over it. The kid that was once innocent as an infant had changed into something far from innocent. He had a feeling it wasn't just because of the time without , Dean. Sam had pretty much been on his own, even though he had tried to help him. He just simply wouldn't let him.

He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as he heard is phone ring. He glanced at the caller ID and answered the phone as quickly as he had ever done.

"Dean" he asked worried.

He didn't hear Dean answer and that made him worry. "Dean? You okay ,boy" he tried again.

Finally he heard Dean answer.

"No I'm not. Listen have Sam by any chance dropped by? I can't find him and I think someone broke into the motel room, and might have kidnapped him, but there's no sign of a struggle."

"What? Someone broke in? you did remember to salt the doors, right?" of course he did. He wasn't stupid. John had already drilled that into Dean's head when he was 10.

"Uhm…might have forgotten that part." Dean said apologetic and Bobby could almost picture his face.

"You stupid ass!" Bobby spat ."How the hell could you have forgotten that? Rule number one: always salt every entrance." He said angry.

"Well, he didn't and if you must know we actually had a little fight going on. And excuse me if my baby brother bleeding from his frgging eyes made me forget to salt every window and doo." Dean was definentely pissed.

"What? He was bleeding from his eyes." Bobby ran his hand through his hair. "Shit! Okay, stay there Dean I'll be right over."

"_Yeah, Okay. Just hurry , I need to find him."_ Then the connection was broken.

"Fuck" Bobby yelled. Dean should really consider attaching a tracking device on Sam. He didn't understand how Dean, had the energy to go looking for his brother every time he went missing. He threw the phone into the truck, and just as he was turning around something hit him in the head and he blacked out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean threw the phone down on the bed beside him. He put his head in his hands and started rocking. The image of what was written on the bathroom mirror haunted him.

"_Hail the boy king"_ what the hell did it mean. Was it some demon or spirits idea of a sick joke? Or had Sam really…_no ,no, no_ he shook his head. He couldn't have. He would never ever turn dark side.

The fight he had with Sam kept replaying in his head over, and over again as he tried to figure out what had happened to Sam.

The door slammed shut behind him. "What the HELL were you thinking, Sam?" yep Dean was clearly pissed. He looked at his younger brother, who had slumped down on his bed.

"_what are you talking about?" Dean couldn't believe that Sam was actually surprised, but after what he'd done he shouldn't be. And that pissed Dean off even more._

"_I'll tell you what the fuck I'm talking about." He was now yelling angrily at Sam. "the little girl" Sam let out a sigh "Dean, you know that I had to do it. She would've…" Dean cut him off ._

"_what? Killed me? Dammit, Sam. You still had time to do the exorcism, you didn't have to pull out the gun before you knew it was necessary." He pasued and gestured to his arms and legs" Look at me, Sam. Not a scratch."_

"_yeah, but she could've. I only did what I had to." Sam said annoyed._

_Dean stared at his brother surprised at what he had said._

" _What. Let me guess. You had to kill a 10 year old girl?" Dean said mocking ,but the only response he got from Sam was annoyance._

"_What happened to my geeky little brother? You remember. The one that would never kill anything unless he was sure there was no other alternative. Where'd he go, Sammy?" He said looking down at Sam who sat staring at the floor as if it held all the answers._

"_Well, he's gone. And he's not coming back, no matter how much you want him to, Dean." Sam said while starting to take weapons out of his bag._

" _what happened to you, Sammy." Dean was on the edge of just letting tears flow down his cheeks. He didn't even about the rule he'd made about no 'chick-flick' moments. He just wanted his little brother back._

"_Fuck, Dean! You know what." Sam snapped at him, slamming his hand on the nightstand._

"_The deal, you going to hell, dad…" he paused "…even mom and jess"_

_Dean felt like his heart was going to jump out of his throat. God, he had thought Sam, had stopped thinking about all of that by now. _

" _you know as well as me that everything that has happened to our family, our friends…have been because of me. And don't even try to blame anything on you, or the demon. Because as much as I'd like to blame it on yellow-eyes, it's not his fault. It's all mine."_

"_Sammy…" Dean whispered. "You know I'll never blame you, ok? As much as you think it's your fault, I don't think so. I blame Azazel and dad. Azazel for turning you into a freak , and talk you into believing your evil. Dad…well as much as I loved the guy I gotta say, he wasn't exactly father of the year material. He should have told you about all of this earlier, then maybe you wouldn't blame yourself for every single thing that's gone south in our lives." He paused for a moment looking at Sam who's gaze was now pinned to the floor again._

_He waited for Sam to say something in response, but there was nothing he was just looking at the floor_

"_Sammy?" he walked slowly towards his bed, and sat down besides him._

_He reached his hand towards Sam's face and gently cupped his cheek. He felt something sticky and warm settle on his hand. He turned Sam's head towards himself and pushed the bangs out of his eyes, and stared terrified at him._

"_Oh, God" Dean exclaimed. Blood was flowing down Sam's cheeks from his eyes. Dean was staring in shock at his brother, who wasn't moving a muscle._

"_Sammy ,oh god! You okay??" __Dean talked soothing to him, but his brother didn't even flinch. "Hey, man you okay?" still no response. "Come on, Sammy. Answer me." Dean was gently patting Sam's cheek waiting for something. Any movement or something like it would have been good. But Sam's didn't do anything._

"_Come on, let's get you to Bobby and see if he'll know what's wrong with you."_

_He got up and walked towards the door, when something smashed into his head. It took him a while to register the pain, then everything went black._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Rise and shine…missing all the fun…" He couldn't get exactly what the voice was saying, but somehow it seemed to be dragging him back to consciousness . He slowly, but surely broke away from the darkness, but then the pain hit him. Like a knife had been pushed into his skull, he hissed at the pain and tried to open his eyes.

"That's it ,Bobby. Open them eyes for me." He thought there was something very familiar about the voice, and then it clicked in his head. It was Sam. His eyes snapped open and stared at the familiar face.

There was blood covering the kids face, and he looked pale. "Sam, are you ok?" his voice was raspy and weak. He tried to get into a somewhat standing position, but couldn't as if a invincible force was holding him down. "Sam what's goin' on?" the younger man had walked over to Bobby's back-pack and was searching trough it. Suddenly the searching stopped and Bobby's eyes widened in horror as Sam brought up his hunting knife. "You see Bobby, I figured it would be so much more easier killing Dean, if you weren't around" Sam said and brought the knife to Bobby's chest. "Guess this is goodbye then. Any final words?" he said mockingly.

Bobby waited for the knife to sink into his chest so his miserable life could end. But nothing happened. He dared open his eyes and saw the knife had stopped just inches away from his chest. Sam was looking at something in the middle of the room. Bobby caught a few glimpts of a girl. "Oops, sorry about that" he heard a woman's voice say. Sam turned and walked towards her. Bobby could see her clearly now. Black, curly hair was framing what he thought normally would be a beautiful face, if not with all the bruises and cuts. Her dark, glowing blue eyes was tracking Sam's every move like a cat. "Well look who decided to join the party" he heard Sam's voice blurt out.

"Ready for another shower of holy water ,_Kim_" he asked as he found a bucket. "Step.The.Fuck.away.from.me" she hissed in between breath's. Sam just laughed and threw the water at her. She screamed in agony, and fell to the floor. "Aaahh…you asked for it" she managed to say. Moments later the ground began shaking, loose items began flying around in the air. Sam just chuckeled "What? I thought we were friends, or actually more than friends." He grinned. "That was before you kidnapped me, showered me with holy water and tried to kill your friends in front of me."

Bobby had been listening to the conversation between the two of them, but now was to curious to shut up. "Who the hell are you?" the two of them turned around surprised.

The girl looked at Sam, he just shrugged. "Well sorry we had to meet like this and not before. I'm K…" Sam interupted her. " Her name is Kimayia, or as she likes to be called. Kim. She's been having quite the relationship with Sam lately." He pulled a Dean grin, but Kim just ignored him. "Nice to actually talk to you." Bobby was shocked. Sam had been seeing this demon?

She turned to Sam again "Now you be kind and get the FUCK out of him?" she spat only to receive a backhand to her face. "Now, now. I'm not done yet but I think it's time to go. Dean is approaching, and I don't want him to see me." He said and started to flicker and then just vanished. Moments later Dean and Ruby came bursting through the door. Dean instantly running to Bobby, while Ruby walked over to Kim. "Bobby you ok?" Ruby could hear Dean questioning him in the background, but her focus was on the girl in front of her. " never thought I'd ever see you again" she said with a cold voice. "That make's two of us. Now would you be kind and let me out?"

Dean knew he was stressing Bobby out, but he knew he had seen his brother there. Bobby just told him what he knew and it scared Dean. "Wait, what? You think he was possessed?" Bobby shrugged. "You know that's suppose to impossible right? I mean the tattoos' have protected us before" Dean suddenly was aware of the girl with Ruby. He saw instantly that she was trapped in a devil's trap. "what are you doing?" he asked as Ruby picked up the knife and started scraping the pray-paint off with it. "Setting her free. Trust me Dean, she can help" she said as the other girl stepped out of the trap. "Hi, I'm Kim. A friend of Sam's" She reached out her hand politely to Dean. He brushed it away and looked at her. "Yeah then tou might know what's up with him?"

Kim sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. Even harder to fix, but she knew whatever she told Dean he would still rush off and try to save his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Note: Let's face it I like Ruby, so I putt her in the story.

Also forgot to mention that this is kinda my take on season 4, but I got delayed and s4 started.

Be kind.


	3. New friends?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sam, Dean, Bobby or Ruby. But some of the characters in this story are mine!

Note: I'm sorry I took so long. Schools been VERY stressful. We have tests almost every week, but I still got some time to work on this. And I'm sorry for the shortage of Sam, you'll soon get plenty of him. Hope you like it.

Excuse all the spelling errors, I'm Norwegian.

'_You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain'_

Dean stared wide eyed at the girl in front of him. " What the hell are you doing here, trying to kill my brother and my friend?" She just eyed him and turned and said something to Ruby. She seemed a little to calm for his liking. That's when he noticed something. Her eyes weren't pools of black, like usual demons. No, only her iris were glowing with dark blue colour.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw that Bobby had finally got up from the floor." Dean, she didn't try to hurt me , or Sam." He said calmly. Dean looked surprised "Then what happened?" the younger hunter asked. He saw Bobby's eyes hesitate.

"You gonna tell him, or do I have to?" Ruby asked, Kim shrugged and glanced over at Dean. She could tell that he was worried sick and probably wanted to shower her with holy water, then exorcise her. "I'll tell him." She stated and walked over to the hunters.

"Try to keep up, okay?" Dean just nodded as he didn't have words right now. Kim swallowed and continued.

"Sam attacked Bobby, I just happened to be around and felt something was wrong since I hadn't spoken to him in days. So I went to see if I could find him."

She paused and took in the reactions from the hunters. "He must've found me first ,because when I came too I was here." Both men looked confused. Bobby shot in before Dean had a chance to "How do you exactly know Sam?" He said suspiciously, Dean also had the same look in his eyes. " I'll tell you later." Was all she said, Dean just shook his head and gripped her arm. " No, tell me now. If you have something to do with my brother I have the right to know!" He was practically standing in her face shouting at her. She turned away and walked over to Ruby and pointed at her.

Ruby understood. She knew Kim had a very short patience and liked to think of her as a child, even though Kim was older than her. She stepped between Dean and Kim. Dean backed away slightly and made room for her.

"Ok, long story short: Sam's turned dark side." Dean and Bobby gasped, but she still continued. "…As for Kim, she was the one Sam spent 10 of the 13 months he was alone with ,while you were in hell."

Dean felt like someone had punched him in the gut. _Oh god, Sammy._ Was all he thought.

Bobby noticed that Dean's face had gone pale in the matter of just a few seconds. He knew Dean must have felt like someone had hit him, he couldn't say he felt much better. He put his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Son, you ok?" Dean nodded instantly " Yeah, I just…God! Did she just say that …" he trailed off.

"Yup, I did." Ruby's voice stated almost proudly. Kim rolled her eyes at her. Dean took in a long breath before he turned to the demons "So can you do something to help him?" he asked and gestured to Kim.

"I don't know, maybe, but first of all we have to find him." She said and started walking out the door.

Dean ran after her. "Where the hell are you going and how do we find him?" She stopped right next to the Impala, which Sam thankfully had left. She jumped onto the hood and looked straight at him.

"Well, **we're** going to Colorado. I know someone that might know how to track him down." Dean looked puzzled "Who might that be?" Kim laughed and shook her head" It's a surprise." She said. "I do not like surprises when my little brother is missing" he said angry and got into his car. Kim jumped into the passenger seat "Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Dean asked and stared at her, she shrugged "Getting in your car?" she said and closed the door. Dean was quiet for a second. "It's not like I have my own. I'm used to just popping up where I want to" she said. He **so** did not want a demon in his car, but on the other hand she knew where Sam was. "Just don't touch anything, alright? And just so we're clear, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts **her **cakehole." He said and turned the ignition. She laughed and hit his arm playfully "Lucky for you, I actually like your kind of music" she said and grinned.

XxxXXXXxxxx

"What the hell are we doing in a run down bar?" Dean said out loud as he, Kim, Bobby and Ruby walked through the door. Kim laughed "Thought you liked these places" she said and pumped her eye brows at him. Dean shot hear a death glare and sat down at a table, the others doing the same. Dean just glared at her and scoffed, satisfied she turned around and called for a waiter, who took their order and went up to the bar. "Are you just gonna show off them fancy eyes of yours?" Dean asked referring to her eyes. She laughed " I though you were smarter than this, Dean. I can hide my eyes from the _innocent_ as you call them" she said.

Dean looked at their recently made friend. He had to admit she was all kinds of hot with her long, curly black hair, slim figure and 'angelic' face. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to her than met the eye. Of course he already knew she was a demon, but he felt like there was something more. He cleared his throat "So. How do we know we can trust you?" Kim turned and looked at him, so did Ruby and Bobby. "Sam does." Was her simple answer. Bobby felt like he had to get engaged in the conversation. "Why?" he asked and glared at Kim.

"Are you always this friendly to the ladies?" she snickered, but only receiving death glares from both hunters. "Look I know that you think. All demons are evil, especially the ones with special eye colour" she pointed at her eyes "but I'm not like the rest. Actually to be honest, I'm not even a demon." Everyone, including Ruby looked surprised. "What do you mean you're not a demon?" Bobby asked. Kim was about to answer when a woman walked up to them. "So you guys need my help, is that so?"

Dean was checking the newcomer out. The brunette was short and slim, her eyes were beautiful green and her smile was of the kind that could light up a whole room. She grabbed a chair and sat down and reached her hand out to Dean "Hi! I'm Kate Elkins" he shook her hand. "Dean." He answered "You related to Daniel?" he asked.

She continued to shake hands and everyone introduced their selves "Yeah, he was my uncle." She said and smiled at him. "So what can I do for you?" everyone looked at Kim. She sat up and cleared her throat "We need you to find someone for us. His name's Sam Winchester, Dean here's his brother." Kate smiled and got up. "Sure, but we need to find a quiet place and I only need two of you" she said. Dean and Kim instantly shot up, both eyeing each other.

"We'll wait here" Bobby said, while Ruby sighed and got up "No way I'm staying with him" she nodded at Bobby "Call if you need any help" she said and left.

Kate, Dean and Kim walked outside.

XxxxxXXXxxxxX

"Ok, so we hold hands and you can magically find out where my brother's at?"

Kate opened her eyes and glared at Dean like she was picturing how to kill him. In the corner of his eyes he could see Kim having a hard time stifling her chuckles.

" Can you please be quiet?" Kate asked her voice turning more serious than earlier. Dean nodded in agreement and closed his eyes.

Seconds later his eyes opened again "So what's you're hunting speciality? I mean, almost every hunter has something they like to kill." This time Kim burst out in laughter and Kate growled ."For the love of all that is holy, would you shut the hell up!?" Kate yelled, while Dean grinned at her irritation " Come on, tell me." He said and pumped his brows.

She sighed "Vampires. Happy now, 'cause I got more important things to do than sitting here." Dean threw his hands up in a mock surrender "whatever ,Buffy".

Kim started chuckling and Kate smacked Dean in the head "First of all, Buffy's blonde." She said and pointed a finger at him "Second, I could so kick her tiny ass, mightily powerful or not. Third, Shut the hell up so I can find your brother".

Kate started chanting in Latin and gripped Dean and Kim's hands tight. Then out of nowhere her head snapped back and she let out a scream. Pictures where flowing through her mind.

The pictures finally settled. She was in an old house, looking at a tall, dark haired man and… a teenage girl ?! The image was disturbing. A sixteen maybe seventeen year old girl making out with someone who looked at least twenty-five. That's a sudden pain hit her, she screamed and everything went black.

Kim yelped an fell to the ground and Kate's eyes snapped open. A murderous smile plastered on her face.

"Long time, no see, Dean" her vice sounded different and that's when Dean notice her eyes. They were white.

"Lilith…" was the only word that Dean managed to say. And then she dissapeard

Minutes later Bobby burst through the door with a raised shotgun.

XxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx

"Dean!" the older man yelled and ran over to him. Dean looked shocked and he noticed that Kate was gone and Kim was lying on the ground. " Are you okay? What happened" he asked _'damn! I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone'_

Dean seemed to snap out of his shocked state "I'm okay. But I don't think Kim is." He said and walked over to her. Bobby followed and now he could see that her eyes were squeezed shut in agony and every muscle in her body was tense. " Who did this?" Bobby asked and eyed her. One word escaped Dean's lips "Lilith…" That one word made Bobby shiver. He was about to say something when Kim groaned.

Her eyes slowly opened, but they weren't the usual demonic, glowing blue. They were almost identical to Sam's. That made Dean tense. '_God, is this the host or the demon?'_ He looked into her eyes. " Kim is that you, or…" '_Damn, I don't even know the host's name'_

But that's when he saw the change in her eyes "Who do you think it is?" came the sarcastic reply. She closed her eyes and when she opened them , they were blue again.

Dean got drew his fist back and hit her straight in the jaw. "Ow! That actually hurt my feelings." She said and nursed her jaw.

"Serves you right! Why the hell didn't you take on Lilith?!" Dean yelled at her. _"If looks could kill" _came to Kim's mind as she stared into his eyes. _"Does he ever think before he does something?"_ she thought "If you must know I was busy trying to figure out where that brother of yours at." Dean and Bobby looked at her with questioning eyes. She shook her head "I was working a little Mojo on the chick" she grinned and got to her feet " And now I know exactly where Sam's at" she said and started to walk out of the alley with Dean and Bobby following her.

XxxxXxxXXXxXXX

**Good? Bad? Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Kim's story

**_"__You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain"_**

**Lol…I was high on sugar on Christmas eve, so I decided instead of sitting around, I started writing. Also I was singing along with Psychosocial by Slipknot, which got me hyper.**

**I know there's probably a load of spelling errors, because I wrote this really fast and it was the middle of the night.**

_ " All of these lines across my face_

_tell you the story of who I am_

_so many stories of where I've been_

_and how I got to where I am"_

_-** Brandi Carlile~ The story**_

**XxxxXXXxxx**

The room was dark. It smelled like attics and cellars do, but was freezing. A lone figure sat in an old comforter in a corner, by a desk. A Whiskey bottle was standing on the desk ,along with several empty ones.

The figure was holding a picture in his hands. A evil grin passed his lips " I'm going to enjoy killing you. For what ever you did to Lilith, I hope you'll burn in hell forever this time." He took a sip of the whiskey and threw the picture on the floor. The picture landed on the floor revealing Dean Winchester standing beside the Impala.

Sam Winchester grinned coldly and held out his hand towards the picture, which caught fire instantly. His irises were cover by a yellow shade. Suddenly his smile faded and his eyes turned back to their normal color. Standing on the opposite side of the room was Lilith, still in Kate's body.

"Missed me babe?" she asked in a childish voice and giggled. Sam was once again smiling and walked towards her. " How could I not?" he asked and lifted her up kissing her viciously.

"Where were you?" he asked, his face turning serious. She giggled and kissed him " I was just checking out Dean and why you didn't manage to kill him. Like I told you too." Sam sighed and let go of her. " I already told you why. I just have this strange feeling every time I see the guy. Like I'm supposed to know him or something." He explained and paced in front of her.

Lilith followed him with her eyes. " I already told you. That evil man kept you hostage for years. He brainwashed you, made you believe that he was your family. He made you forget about me and your real family." She tried to sound as convincing as the first time she'd told the lie, but this time it didn't seem like Sam was going to bite into it that easy.

Why did her story sound less convincing every time he heard it, Sam wondered. " Then what about Bobby? You said he would protect Dean, no matter what And I had to take him out first, but he didn't strike me as a real threat. He's nothing compared to Kim." He yelled out. "Speaking of Kim. You said that me and her had been _together, _but when I saw her I didn't quite get the feeling that I hated her." He could see Lilith starting to feel uncomfortable and he enjoyed it " I'm starting to think that Lilith has been a bad little girl" he said in a mocking tune.

God! She hated Sam's mood swings and questions. In a way he hadn't changed much, only that his new hobby was tormenting people. No demons had ever managed to break the spell that kept all the memories of their previous life forgotten, but Sam seemed to start remembering some things. At least he was starting to _feel _ like the old Sam. He had only been under her spell for a couple of days and already he was beginning to break it. Dammit!

Now a pissed off demonic Sam was standing in front of her. She thought about her options. Sam was 10 times more powerful than her to tell the truth. So she fled, or rather disappeared to be more accurate, leaving a pissed off Sam to cool down.

After five minutes Sam had decided on what to do. He was going to see Dean.

**XxxxxXXXxxx**

Dean, Bobby and Kim were driving in the Impala. They had been driving in silence for about 30 minutes when Dean clears his throat. " So, Kim. Want to tell me why you're helping us? And earlier you said something about not being a demon. Care to explain?`" he eyed her in the mirror, since she was in the back seat. He saw her uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

_Well, he's bound to find out sooner or later, _she though. "You really want to hear my story Dean?" she asked serious. Dean gave her a questioning look "Yes" he said. She sat up straight "Ok, I'll tell you, but keep driving and no interruptions. I got a short patience." She said.

_Here we go_, she though and drew in a breath. "I was born some time before Christ in Scandinavia. My mother was demon, my father a human. When I was born the towns people of the village decided that I was cursed, since my mother was a demon and later on my six month birthday, BOTH my parents died in a fire. And before you say anything, Dean. Yes, I was a psychic" Dean's mouth hung open and Bobby looked shocked. "You were a friggin' psychic?" Dean yelled.

" Yeah, I just told you." She replied.

She thought for a second before continuing. "I was raised by the local Witch, she was the only one who would come near me. So I lived actually quite happily in the village 'til I was 22." Dean knew what was coming next, but kept his mouth shut. Bobby also seemed to know.

"After I turned 22 my powers surfaced and me and the witch were forced to move, becoming nomads. She taught me how to control my powers and I became quite good at using them." She beamed proudly.

"What powers did you have?" Dean asked and looked at her in the mirror.

Kim was quiet, thinking. " The first one I got was premonitions, like Sam. After that it was…" she stopped to think. "Er, I think it was mind reading. Damn now I remember why I got killed in the first place" she grumbled annoyed and muttered something incoherent.

Bobby had stifle a laugh and turned away, looking out the window. " What happened after that?" he asked and cleared his throat.

Kim glared at him, she could easily see that he was about to start laughing at her. "The demon got all the psychics together, just like he did 2 years ago in Cold Oak and had us battling each other." Dean shivered by the mention of Cold Oak. "So I take it you didn't win" it wasn't a question. She looked almost sad "No…this telekinetic guy overpowered me. Drove a friggin' pole through my chest." Dean felt sad for her, wishing he didn't, because she was a demon.

Bobby turned and looked at her "Then how did you end up as a demon?" he asked.

She sighed "Well, that's the hard part, I'm not. I'm a death angel"

"What?!" Both Dean and Bobby yelled out. The Impala shifted onto the wrong field and a Mac truck was heading straight for them.

"Dean, get the fucking car back in the right field!" Kim yelled and pointed ahead. Dean snapped out of the shock and turned the car over. A minute later and they would have been hit. Dean drove off the road and onto a dirt road and parked.

He turned and looked straight into Kim's eyes "what do you mean, you're a death angel?" he asked, scarily calm.

Kim wide eyed and startled locked eyes with Dean " I mean what I said. I'm a Death angel. You know opposite of an Angel?"

Bobby had never in his life as a hunter heard that there was any real proof that angels and death angels existed. But something about her made him believe her. "how does someone become a death angel? Aren't they supposed to be fallen angels or somethin'?"

"Nah, don't really know how you become a death angel, I just know that the pit in hell I was in…" she paused and shuddered "…is one of the worst places in hell. And I was there until Jake opened the devil's gate in Wyoming."

Dean couldn't remember anything from hell, which he was grateful for, but whatever he had been through must have been nothing compared to what Kim had been through.

Obviously not wanting to talk more about what she was she continued telling something else. "After you died, I went to see Sam. I'd been keeping tabs on you guys for a while." She admitted with a sly grin "He was really broken up about your death, he wouldn't speak to anybody, not even Bobby. So I told him that I could help getting you back and I could also help him get Lilith. At first he didn't listen to me at all, he's got scars to prove it, but after a while he started trusting me. I helped him tap into his powers." After hearing that Dean slammed his fist into the stearing wheel.

He turned to her, ready to kill her on the spot. " You taught him how to use his powers?!" he yelled. Kim glared at him angry "Well, you can say 'thanks' to me anytime you want. I taught Sam how to use his powers, he got you out of hell!" she shouted. Dean paled and turned quiet.

_Sammy got me out of hell`? _"He risked his life getting you back. Jesus, Dean. You should have seen the way he looked after performing the damned ritual. He had to stay in bed for a week, because he was to weak to even stand up straight. Then you shoved up two weeks later." She told him and stared at a shocked Dean " You never even though about how, or why you were back?" she asked.

Dean swallowed hard and thought. _She's right! Why the hell didn't I think about why, or how I was brought back. _"Damn, does this have something to do with the fact that he tried to kill you and Bobby?" he asked already knowing the answer.

" Yes. I think that something went very wrong with his powers. And the way he was talking to me, it seemed like he didn't even know who we really were. I think that Lilith is somehow caught up in this, maybe she's brainwashed him or something, I don't know." She said shaking her head.

"I hate to break up the bonding moment, but maybe we should focus on finding him?" Bobby interrupted.

"yeah ,enough with the story telling, let's go get Sam back" Kim said. Dean recognized the gesture. Every time something became to emotional or awkward, he would just try to move ona fast as possible. "Ok, Angel girl" he said and grinned, Kim smacked him in the head and muttered something in Latin, while Bobby laughed.

**XxxxxXXXxxxxX**

Sam stood outside enjoying the cold air. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed. He concentrated on Dean, trying to figure out his location. Pictures flew through his head. He saw the Impala parked on a dirt road, Dean was talking to Kim and Bobby was there too. Then the Impala started driving and he saw the road. He smiled. They were on their way to the old house he and Lilith had been hiding in.

Dean. Every time he heard the name something inside him felt strange. Like, the guy meant something to him, but he couldn't remember. Kim had tried to convince him that Dean was his brother, but Lilith had said that the guy had brainwashed him into believing he was. He had no idea who to believe. On some level he knew Lilith had lied to him. At first he had done every one of her commands, never doubting her, but now even just after a few days he'd started doubting her. Something felt wrong. And he knew that somehow this Dean held all the answers.

He walked across the parking lot and spotted a black pick-up. _Perfect _he though. His eyes turned yellow and he stared at the truck before it gave a small electrical noise and the door opened and he got inn. Then he drove off towards Dean.

**XxxxxXXXxxxxX**

To say Lilith was pissed was an understatement. She was beyond pissed. She was raging through old book after old book, but nothing could tell her why her 'forgetting' spell on Sam had started to fade.

Now before her was something the demons like to think of as their Bible. It is a combination of experiences and myths that demons have actually written down. She opened the book on a page that had the title _'Azazel's Children' _and read.

That's when she saw it. How could she be so stupid, of course no spells were going to work on him, not for long anyway. Since Sam was the last one standing of his generation of psychic children, he was the rightful leader of the demon army. Therefore he had been made _almost_ immune to spells. The leader of the demons couldn't be a weak human so when the victor of the psychics was announced he was rewarded with special immunity.

"Your majesty." A voice said from behind her. She slammed the book shut and turned. A woman, maybe twenty years of age, was standing there, her eyes pitch black. "What!" she yelled. _Why did her minions have to interrupt her at the worst times _, she thought. "Sam is on the move. I think he's tracking Dean, my lady" Lilith laughed at the titles her minions were calling her. "Follow him, don't interfere or make yourself known. If you do I'll send you back to hell myself." The demon bowed and ran off.

"So, you're planning on meeting up with your brother?" She said quietly. "Perfect chance for me to kill him and try to convince you to join me, or kill you"

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

The impala was roaring down the highway. AC/DCs "you shook me all night long" was playing to loud inside the car. Dean was tapping on the stearing wheel and humming. Bobby was slumped in the passenger seat trying to block out the music, while Kim was staring blankly out the window.

Bobby turned to look at the girl. She looked scary, staring into nothing while mumbling incoherent words. Then suddenly she jerked "STOP THE CAR!" she yelled and shot up from her seat. Dean jumped when he heard her yell and stepped on the breaks.

"what the hell crawled up your ass?" Bobby asked still shocked from her outburst. She opened the door and stepped out. Bobby and Dean's eyes met and Dean shrugged and went after her.

She was staring at the road ahead and Dean followed her gaze. That's when he saw the black pick-up standing in the road. "Why are you staring at a car?" he asked, but then the car door opened and someone stepped out, but it was too dark to see who the person was.

The person stepped closer, but Kim held out her hand. "stay back!" she warned. The person laughed and Dean stiffened. It was Sam's laughter. "Or what? You'll kill me?" he laughed again and stepped closer into the light from the Impala. "I'd like to see you try" he said with a un Sam like smile on his face.

"Sammy…" was all Dean could say. His brothers eyes were yellow, just like that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. And the smirk on his face was so not Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked and stepped up to Sam. He smiled "Well, Lilith was giving me a hard time because I didn't kill Dean. I guess I really wanted to see why he was so much of a threat to her, but I can see that he clearly isn't any" Kim peeked at Dean who was staring at Sam. " Seriously, why does he keep staring at me?" Sam asked his smile fading.

Bobby was standing besides Dean and caught Sam's eyes for a moment. Enough to make him shudder. "Don't you remember?" he asked. Sam shrugged and eyed Dean and Bobby "what is there to remember?" he asked and smirked. "A lot" came Kim's short reply as she placed her hand on Sam's head, causing him to scream.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Kim already knew that Lilith had put a spell on Sam and which one. she also knew it wasn't going to last long. But still she needed to take it away. So while in the car she had searched through her mind for a counter spell, she finally found one, just as she felt Sam's presence near by.

She knew she needed to touch him for it to work, but that wasn't the main problem. Was he here to kill them or do something else? Because if he was here to kill them, he could do so without any problem, but then again if he really wanted them dead, they would already be dead.

While Sam was eyeing Dean and Bobby she gathered all the power she needed and said the few words that came with the spell. "What is there to remember?" she heard Sam say to Bobby. That's when she saw her chance. "A lot" she said and placed her hand on his head and he screamed out in agony.

"Sammy! " she heard Dean scream, before an invinsible force threw her into a tree. She saw Sam fall to the ground unconscious and Dean run to his side. And then everything went black.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

In the shadow of the forest, oblivious to the others, two demons were watching. One of the demons was the girl Lilith had yelled at, the other one a boy, not more than fifteen years old.

Their eyes meet and both nodded then dematerialized.

TBC…

**Good? Bad? Reviews are welcome**

**I made a little mistake in chapter one. I made it seem like Sam was possessed, but that wasn't how it was supposed to be, so excuse me.**

**The clock is now 04:22 pm Christmas eve and I'm going to bed.**


	5. Angels and Demons

**This chapter was very delayed for many reasons. One, I had writes block, two I think I re-wrote this chapter five times. And last but not least, school. Even though it was delayed I still hope it's good.**

'_**You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become a villain'**_

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Previously...**

_While Sam was eyeing Dean and Bobby she gathered all the power she needed and said the few words that came with the spell. "What is there to remember?" she heard Sam say to Bobby. That's when she saw her chance. "A lot" she said and placed her hand on his head and he screamed out in agony. _

"_Sammy! " she heard Dean scream, before an invisible force threw her into a tree. She saw Sam fall to the ground unconscious and Dean run to his side. And then everything went black._

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Now…**

"Sammy!" Dean screamed when he saw his brother scream and fall to the ground. He ran to him and tried to catch him, but was not so lucky. Sam's head smacked onto the pavement and blood splattered onto the ground. Dean took Sam's head and placed it in his lap. His hands came away with blood that he quickly wiped on his jeans. Stroking hair out of his little brothers face he whispered words of encouragement, trying to rouse his unconscious brother.

"Come on, wake up." He whispered, but his brother remained still.

Bobby sprinted towards Kim, she was sprawled on the ground, but apparently still breathing, so he shook her shoulders.

"Hey, anyone in there?"

Nothing. _How the hell can a demon be unconscious anyway?_ _Well, that leaves one thing. Holy water. _He got the small flask from his pocket and started un-screwing it, when suddenly,

"Don't…even think about it!" the demon hissed and opened her eyes.

"knew that would do the trick" the hunter quipped.

"Damn, I underestimated him. Feels like I got run over by a truck and trust me, been there done that. Not a good feeling." She said and rubbed her back and head.

Bobby held back the urge to laugh when he suddenly remembered Sam and took off in the direction he had left the brothers.

Dean was seated on the ground with his brothers head in his lap when Bobby came back to them.

"Is he okay?" he asked worried.

"No, I don't think so. He smacked his head pretty hard and he won't wake up."

Bobby could see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"'kay, let's get 'im to a motel. Think I saw one on the way here." Dean nodded and started to gather his brother. When Kim showed up walking lazily towards them, they had already placed Sam in the backseat of the Impala.

"what no room for me?" she innocently asked.

"No, walk, fly or orb for that matter. I don't know how you get around, but there's no room for you" Dean seethed. He didn't like the idea that she had put his brother in this condition in the first place.

"Fine! Go find a motel or something then I'll _shimmer _to you!" She angrily shouted. As the hunters drove away she muttered threats and curses.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Lilith was seated in a high chair by a long table. Other demons sat on each side of the table quietly talking.

"So what do you say? We need him for the plan." she said in the voice of Kate Elkins, her borrowed body. All demonic eyes turned to her.

"Could be a good idea, but you know as good as me that he is a serious threat. He killed an outstanding number of us when his brother was frying in the pit. _When_ he remembers that you erased his memories, he'll kill you. " A silver haired man stated. Everyone at the table began to chatter and agreed with him.

Lilith slammed her hand into the table and everyone went silent and stared at her.

"You know that he is the last remaining of Azazel's children? He's the only one who could do it!" she yelled and gazed from one demon to the other.

"Not the last. There are still other generations." A brown haired female with pitch black eyes yelled out.

"Those generations are useless now. They will probably never receive their powers." Lilith annoyingly said. " Now Sam, he's the only useful left." She smiled wickedly.

"Last time I checked you only had control over him for what? One, maybe two days? He's too strong even for you." Another man joined in. His eyes were white like Lilith's.

"Well, I'll find a way!" she screeched and rose up. "you always make me feel in a bad mood, Alastair. Must be memories from when you used to torture me." She whined and slumped into her seat.

The demon known as Alastair grinned. He was currently possessing a huge, bulky man in his thirties. He was an infamous torturer in hell, taking a sick pleasure in watching humans and demons alike suffer.

"On second thought, you might be on to something. Though I don't think the little half-breed will do it willingly, we could trick him or make him." He muttered.

Lilith cocked her head and though for a few minutes.

"We could use Dean for leverage, though I don't think it will be easy getting to him even if Kim did something to Sam." She said, but suddenly started to grin.

"Kim… Sam trusts her right? Well, she can't be immune to the angel spells in the book, maybe we can use her."

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Bobby and Dean had been in the new motel room for half and hour. Sam was still out and Kim had not showed yet.

"Think we should try to summon her?" Bobby asked anxiously.

Dean gave him a peculiar look and furrowed his brow.

"Since when did you start caring about demons. If I remember right she's the one who made Sam, for the lack of any knowledge, pass out." He angrily half shouted. Bobby threw up his hands in a mock surrender and went back to researching.

Suddenly, Kim appeared out of thin air in the motel room, making Dean fall off his chair.

"Relax!"

"Easy for you to say. You know when you're gonna drop in!" Dean said angry while picking himself off the floor. Kim just made a face at him and turned her attention to Sam.

"Has he awoken?"

Dean looked at her strangely and shook his head,

"No" he sighed and gazed at his brother. "What the hell did you do to him?" he asked and returned his eyes to her.

"The only thing I thought might work. Don't worry it's actually a quite simple spell, nothing dangerous," she trailed of gazing between the brothers "I think he's just going through some memories." She explained.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Sam's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He sat straight up and looked wildly around. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and he calmed down enough to get off of the ground. Again, he looked around the room he was in. It was huge, almost never ending, but it was impossible to see because it was pitch black. In the middle of the room there was something that almost looked like a water pool.

He inched closer to the pool, carefully watching his steps. He reached the pool in no time, but all he saw was water.

"What the hell…" he muttered and looked around.

Suddenly, the water shifted, it was like the water was a screen and a movie was being played on it. He reached his hand out and tried to touch it, but quickly drew it away after being electrocuted.

"Dammit!" he shouted and held his hand.

"Curiousity killed the cat, you know." A voice said from the darkness, startling Sam.

"Who are you?" Sam shouted trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, when a man stepped out from the shadows.

The newcomer had short blonde hair and was quite tall. He looked to be around Sam's age. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He looked normal, too normal to be in a place like this.

"My name is Gabriel." He said as he walked up to Sam, who was staring at him.

Sam scoffed,

"Like the archangel?" he mocked and shook his head.

Gabriel smiled and laughed softly,

"I am the archangel" he calmly said and gave Sam a warm smile. His hazel eyes turned blue, grey.

_Oh, fuck!_, Sam thought as he stared at the angel before him.

"What the hell am I doing here with _you_? And where is _here_?" he shouted at the other man. Gabriel simply laughed.

"I'm here to show you what Lilith took away. Your memories. As for where we are, we're in there…" he pointed at Sam's head. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and laughed

"That's a relief. I was starting to wonder if you were actually real."

Gabriel shook his head and smiled. He had never done this with demons or half demons before, so he knew it was a challenge.

"Oh, I'm as real as you are. Just because it's inside your head doesn't mean it's not real, trust me, I bet you've experienced weirder things." He said and stuck one finger into the water before it shifted and turned into a picture.

"Now let's take a look at your memories." He smiled and gazed at Sam.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"Dammit!" all eyes turned to Sam on the bed, who had just shouted something. Dean raised an eyebrow,  
"Did he just shout 'Dammit'?" he asked amused. Kim shrugged and resumed typing on the computer.

"Maybe he remembered something about you he didn't like" she said quietly and stifled a grin.

"If I wasn't so worried about Sam right now, I'd kick your little ass" he threatened while Bobby smiled amused at the two of them.

Suddenly, a bright white light exploded in the room and the three of them covered their eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes again two men were standing in the room by Sam. Both of them had Sam like length hair, only one was blonde and the other was a brunette. The blonde one was around Dean's age, the other maybe younger than Sam. Both were wearing normal clothes, but their eyes were a very light shade of blue, almost grey.

Bobby and Dean had already drawn their guns and were pointing them at the duo. While Kim was staring wide eyed at the newcomers.

"What are you doing here?" she almost whispered to them. The younger one, the brunette nodded at her,

"We are here to help" he simply said.

_Does she know 'em?_, Dean asked himself, puzzled

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled at them while sizing them up. The duo looked briefly at each other before the older one stepped closer to Dean and Bobby.

"My name is Michael, this is Uriel and we are here to help."

Bobby's eyes widened when he heard their names, but he kept his gun pointed at them.

"You're kiddin' right??" he asked. Dean looked confused at Bobby, but then the younger man stepped forward as well.

"Why would we, I think the look on that filthy things face would confirm it." He gestured to Kim who was still staring shocked at them. Dean waved hi hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Who the hell are they?" he asked her. She swallowed hard and looked into his eyes,

"Uriel and Michael, the Archangels."

**So that was chapter 5, sorry it took so long.**


	6. Revelations and Plans

**I just want to say first of that writing this was A PAIN IN MY ASS!!!!**** Long story short, first I couldn't save it, then I couldn't transfer it to my computer. And to top it off I lost the whole f***ing thing. And I think I re-wrote it 10 times!! Oh, and Word decided it was time to let me down, so I had to install a new writing software.**

**Warning: Probably lots of cussing, violence…. Spelling errors and crappy English. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure everyone knows I don't own any recognizable characters. Just borrowing Sam and Dean to play with…*evil grin***

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Previously****… **

"_I'm here to show you what Lilith took away. Your memories. As for where we are, we're in there…" he pointed at Sam's head. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and laughed_

"_That's a relief. I was starting to wonder if you were actually real."_

_Gabriel shook his head and smiled. He had never done this with demons or half demons before, so he knew it was a challenge._

"_Oh, I'm as real as you are. Just because it's inside your head doesn't mean it's not real, trust me, I bet you've experienced weirder things." He said and stuck one finger into the water before it shifted and turned into a picture._

"_Now let's take a look at your memories." He smiled and gazed at Sam._

**Now…**

Sam gasped as he came back from another trip down memory lane. Yellow eyes glared annoyed at the angel beside him. He cursed incoherently and raised his hand to throw the angel into the wall, but found he couldn't.

"What the…?" he trailed off and tried again, only earning raised eyebrows from Gabriel.

"I thought I told you. We're inside your head. Means no freaky powers." He explained while walking towards the pool again.

_Crap!_Sam thought. His yellow eyes stared dangerously at the angel. _I'm gonna kill him!_ He saw the angel nearing the pool again, bending down to touch the dreadful water again.

"Oh shit." He muttered as he felt himself being dragged into another memory.

_Let's hope some of the more recent memories will bring all of 'em back_. Gabriel thought as he looked through Sam's memories. Then he saw the perfect one. A smile reached his lips and he landed them both in the memory

"_Dean"_ they both heard a heartbroken sob and turned around. The brutal sight of Dean's mauled body met their eyes. While Gabriel felt sick, Sam wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. They both saw Sam clinging to his brothers dead body and sobbing his heart out.

Suddenly Gabe felt Sam drop next to him. His skin was pale and both his hands were fisted up in his hair. He gasped then sank to the floor unconscious.

All he could see and hear was muffled voices and flashing images. One moment of two boys in a musty motel room, the other of himself and _Dean _hunting together. _Damn, this guy must've really put me under some sorta spell to make me do this! _Sam mused as he saw himself killing various demons, creatures and other of his _allies_. Then, suddenly all he knew was an intense pain in his head. Like someone was driving a knife through his brain. He screamed in agony.

Gabriel watched as suddenly Sam started convulsing on the ground, screaming in pain. Out of worry he gently touched Sam's arm to see what was going on. Only darkness was what he could see. He was interrupted from concentrating when Sam started moaning.

"Dean…" only then did he notice the convulsing had stopped and he was lying completely still.

Suddenly Sam jerked awake and gasped loudly.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"You serious?" Dean asked Kim dumb folded. Kim nodded. He still looked shell-shocked as he let go of her arm and turned to the Angels. _Angels, sounds soo weird_, he thought. The angels were standing a few feet away with their head cocked to the side, looking like they were listening to something. Dean leaned over to Bobby whispering,

"What the hell are they doin'?" Bobby shrugged,

"No idea. Never bothered readin' much 'bout angels." He snorted.

"Dean..." a gasp had everyone turning to the bed were Sam was sitting upright, breathing heavily and looking freaked to hell. Dean instantly caught the yellow eyes and pointed his gun at Sam, who's eyes grew impossibly wider.

Dean pointed the gun at Sam without thinking of what his next step was. Suddenly, someone materialized right in front of him, making him jump in surprise.

"Dean, no." the newcomer said calmly to Dean, who was pointing his gun at him. As if a miracle had happened Dean lowered his gun, but took careful steps away from the man.

"Who the hell are you? A demon?" he asked as he eyed the guy carefully.

"Gabriel…" Uriel called and Gabriel turned to his brother, who did not look happy.

"I thought you said it would work!" he shouted angry, glaring dangerously at Sam who was still sitting dumb folded on the bed. He started walking towards Sam with a dangerous look in his eyes, but Gabriel stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest.

But Uriel wouldn't hear it. He pushed his brother away and reached his and towards Sam, who began to gag.

"Uriel, stop!" Michael yelled this time, but he didn't stop. Sam was by now vomiting blood and it was streaming from his eyes and nose as well.

Suddenly, Kim slammed into Uriel, managing to punch him in the face at the same time. They tumbled to the floor and started attacking each other. Michael, Gabriel and Bobby sprang into action to try and separate the two of them.

Dean admidst all the drama had focused on his brother and saw the genuine scared look on his brothers face. He saw his brother all bloody and trying to breath, but couldn't. It made his chest hurt and he made eye contact with Sam. The same pale yellow color as Azazel, but there was something about the eyes that made them different from the demon. Sam's looked more innocent somehow. And he knew there and then that this was _really _his brother.

"Sammy…" He gasped and ran over to Sam to assess the damage, but couldn't find any.

"Stop it, you're killing him!" he almost growled at the angels who were holding back a very enraged Uriel.

Suddenly, Sam stopped gagging and went limp in Dean's arms. Dean frantically looked over Sam and finally two of his fingers hesitantly rested on Sam's neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. He tried to steady his shaking hands and tried again. This time he felt it.

"ah, thank god!" he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Michael smacked Uriel in the head and grumbled curses.

"Why'd you do that?" Gabriel shouted at Uriel, who just scoffed.

"In case you didn't notice, he looks like a fucking demon. Doesn't look like his old self to me." He shrugged earning angry glares from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, right! You're just looking for a reason to smite something, like you always are." Kim said accusingly. The angels ignored her and Michael went over to Sam.

Michael crouched down by Sam and his hand hovered above Sam's head and he started moving it down Sam's body. A white light emitted from his hand and Sam stared in awe at the angels hand.

"You should be okay. Sore for a while, but it'll pass." Michael said with a smile, but Sam's face turned serious.

"What about my eyes?" he asked and looked hopefully at the angel. Dean frowned and looked confused.

"How do you even know that your eyes are...uhm, yellow?" He made a face at the last word and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Because I can't see normal. It's like this yellow color to everything. And it looks like everything is glowing" he grumbled.

Michael sighed.

"No, we cannot fix that. _Hopefully,_ it'll pass, or you'll find away to get them back to their normal color."

Sam's head slumped a little and Dean could see tears threatening to spill. That reminded him of something.

"Hey, uh, Michael?" he asked and the angel nodded. "The day when Sam, _turned_, when we were arguing, his eyes started to bleed." Sam's head snapped up at that and he looked confused at his brother. He was about to say something when Michael stole the words from him.

"They did?" Michael asked, genuinely surprised. Dean nodded slowly. This time Gabriel stood next to Sam and lowered him self down onto the bed.

"I'm gonna take a look at your eyes, 'kay?" Sam nodded and Gabriel stared into Sam's eyes for a long moment.

_Looks like they're having a competition_, Dean mused as he watched them. After a while Gabriel pulled back and blinked several times, before sighing loudly.

"It looks like your irises are damaged somehow." Sam's eyes widened at that, so did everybody else's, except for Uriel, who just chuckled. That earned him cold looks from everyone else.

"Are they gonna stay like that forever?" Bobby asked concerned. Everyone liked Sam's puppy-dog eyes and the thought of him having yellow eyes just wasn't right.

The angels bowed their heads, showing what they thought. Bobby turned to Kim who was looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Kim?" he asked and she turned her gaze to him, licking her lips nervously.

"I don't know. I've never heard of that happening."

"We should go." Michael said and half dragged Gabriel over to their other brother. Bobby was about to say something, but before he could, they were gone.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

Suddenly, they heard Sam groan and Dean sat down in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"No, my head feels like I fell from the sky n' landed on it" he groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. Dean got up and nodded,

"I'll get some pain killers from the car." He walked over to the door before he motioned for Bobby to follow him.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

The door slammed shut behind Dean and Bobby and Sam instantly adverted his eyes to Kim. She was standing awkwardly in the other end of the room, trying not to look at him.

"Hey, come over here." He called and she reluctantly strode over to him and sat down on his bed.

They sat there for a moment before he spoke,

"Did you tell Dean?" he asked her in a harsh tone. Her eyes met his and she nodded,

"Yes, but look on the Brightside. Now you don't have to tell him and I don't think he's _that _pissed. More like lightly annoyed." She shrugged, but Sam kept his stoic face.

"Dean never let's anything go." He sighed, sitting up. Kim smiled mischievously and leaned in, kissing Sam softly, before pulling away.

"What was that for?" he asked. Kim smiled and started playing with Sam's hand.

"I've missed your sorry ass." She said, that made Sam laugh.

"I've humanized a demon." Kim only glared at him, but showed a little smile. Then, she looked into Sam's eyes and traced a hand down his face, stopping at his lips. Her eyes turned back to glowing blue as opposed to the brown she's been wearing earlier.

"You know, we'll try to fix your eyes. I doubt Dean or Bobby would want them to stay this way." Sam got a sad look on his face,

"I know." He whispered and hugged her closer.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"You okay, Dean?" Bobby's voice broke through Dean's thought as he sat on the hood of the Impala. His gaze snapped to the old hunter and grimaced.

"Not really" he admitted and Bobby sat down beside him.

"Did you hear what they said, the angelic trio? What if Sam's eyes stay that way?" he said it quietly, but Bobby could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

The older hunter had been thinking the same thing. _Why does bad stuff always happen to those two?_, he wondered as he thought of something to say to Dean.

"There has to be somethin' we can do. I mean, nothin's impossible in our world." He tried to say as convincing as possible

Dean scrubbed a band over his face and sighed. He couldn't get the image of Sam's eyes out of his mind and he knew he might have to live with seeing those eyes for a while.

"Yeah." He said shortly and played with the Tylenol, before he rose to his feet.

"I'm goin' back inside." Bobby nodded,

"I'll go check into another room. Leave you to two have some privacy." He said and walked of.

Dean opened the door and saw Sam and Kim on the bed, snuggled close, talking in low voices. They instantly stopped talking and separated from each other when he came in.. Dean threw Sam the Tylenol and Sam said a short 'thanks' before going into the bathroom, leaving Kim and Dean in a awkward silence.

Kim bounced her knee up and down in boredom. _Why couldn't he take the damn pills here?,_ she angrily thought. She glanced at Dean who was looking quite awkward himself.

"I think I should leave." She announced and walked to the door and opened it.

"Sam knows what to do if you need my help." Dean just nodded and she left.

"Thank God!" he sighed in relief when she left. A few minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom, looking better than before.

They sat in silence for a while before Sam broke it.

"Dean, I'm sorry." He apologized and looked at his brother. Dean sat up in his bed, confusion written all over his face.

"For what?" he asked. Sam licked his lips and looked at the floor.

"For attacking you, back in the other motel. For attacking and kidnapping Bobby, lying about Kim and my powers. I even made Ruby lie about everything to you." He admitted and hung his head. Dean got the chair from the desk and sat down in front of his little brother.

He swallowed hard before making eye contact. The one thing he didn't want to do.

"It wasn't your fault, okay? Maybe the lying about your powers and Kim, but the 'going-evil' stuff? That was Lilith's fault. She had you under a spell, there was nothing you could have done." He held Sam's eyes even though he wanted to look away.

"But it was Dean. It was me." He argued. "She only removed my memories and pitched me some messed up story about you. _I _was the one who did all that stuff."

"What did she say about me?" Dean asked curious. Sam's brows scrunched up and he thought for a second.

"She said that you weren't my brother. That I was a demon and you kidnapped me, kept me hostage for years and brainwashed me." He resisted the urge to laugh at it, but saw that Dean kept a straight face.

"The stuff she said about Kim and Bobby were pretty close to the truth, though." He added and Dean's curiosity got the best of him.

"What's the deal with Kim anyway?"

Sam cowered slightly and started to play with his blanket.

"At first I thought she was just some stalker, human. Everywhere I was I could see her watching me, felt really uncomfortable." He trailed of with a sigh. "Then one night, I was on my way home from a bar, surprised I even remembered where 'home' was." He added and Dean flinched slightly.

Sam had already told Dean that he'd spent most of the time half drunk, but it still made him feel guilty and sore for his brother.

"Anyway…" Sam continued. "…I was walking into this alley when I noticed someone was stalking me, so I hid. Then I saw her walking around looking for me, so I jumped out of my hiding spot and shot her." Sam's face looked pained.

Confusion swept across Dean's face,

"Isn't that what we usually do to things like her?" Sam sighed and looked guilty as hell, before he managed to reply.

"I didn't know she was a demon, or death angel, whatever." Dean's face hardened at that.

"You just shot without thinking!? You know, 'shot first, ask questions later', doesn't apply when you don't know if it's supernatural or human." He scolded, but regretted it when Sam started pacing in front of the bed with tears glistening in his eyes. _Like he doesn't have enough to think about already,_ he mentally kicked himself.

Sam felt his eyes sting with tears, like they always did when he thought about shooting Kim. _God, this is so messed up. How am I gonna explain about __**our relationship**__ to him?_

'_Hi, Dean! Guess what? I'm in love with a demon.' He's gonna shoot me. _

He stopped pacing when he felt Dean's hand on his forearm. He turned and looked at his brother, who had guilt written all over his face.

_Well, there's one good thing about having yellow eyes_. _Dean actually pities me, _he mused.

Both seated on the bed , Dean started apologizing.

"Look, Sam. I'm sorry. It's just, well. A demon, Sam! I can't believe you spent half a year with a _demon._ Was it just because you felt guilty about shooting her? 'Cause I doubt that." He said it more softly, but still with a tinge of annoyance.

"No, she wouldn't leave me alone. I kept ignoring her, she kept annoying me." He laughed briefly and inhaled loudly.

"She said she could help me, but I didn't want her help of course, tried to stab her with the knife, but she always dodged it. After two weeks of that she left me alone, that's when I found out where Lilith was." He paused and the brothers' eyes met.

"I was too, drunk to even think about calling Bobby or someone else, so I went after her. Let me tell you, nothing good came out of it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean said confused. Suddenly, Sam got up in front of Dean and pulled of his t-shirt.

Dean gasped at the sight. Scars were running all along his torso. The cuts on his chest and stomach looked like they were some kind of symbols, the rest were just long gashes. They were at least a couple of months old and looked like they'd been very painful.

_How could I __**not**__ have noticed those?_

"What did she do to you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Sam put his shirt back on and sat back down. He remembered it like it had been yesterday.

"I'd barely gotten into the house she was staying in, when she pinned me to the wall. She had been waiting for me." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"She took the knife from me and started cutting symbols into my flesh, saying that 'finally her plan could be fulfilled'. Guess I blacked out after a while from blood loss, because next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed with Kim sitting beside me. Since then we started hunting together and she taught me how to use my psychic powers."

"Why didn't you just tell me all this before? And why'd you even trust Kim? Were you really _that _stupid without me?!" Dean yelled at his brother, who jumped up from the bed.

"Because I knew you'd be pissed if I did!" he yelled back.

"Look I'll just take a walk, clear my thoughts." He said and walked out of the room before Dean could say something.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Kim lay across a patch of grass in a forest. She was enjoying the fresh air and the eerie feeling the forest had at night.

Staring up at the night sky she started humming a song and closed her eyes. When she opened them, four people were standing in front of her, one of them she recognized as Kate Elkins, possessed by Lilith.

"Well, Well, Well. Look what we have here." Lilith mocked in a childish voice. Kim groaned as she felt two of the demons grip her on either side. _This day just keeps getting better and better_, she sarcastically thought.

"What the hell do _you _want?" she bitterly asked. The bulky man beside placed his mouth next to her year and whispered,

"Sam."

As soon as it left his mouth Kim found herself strapped to a table, in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Lilith and the other man were standing next to a table full of torture devices, both grinning. She also noticed her clothes where gone. As she looked up she saw a complicated devil's trap painted on the ceiling.

"Admiring our art?" the man asked before he reviled his white eyes.

"Alastair…" Kim whispered. Alastair laughed and found a knife on the table, before sitting down on a chair next to Kim.

"I'm flattered, you remember me." He smiled and made a long gash on her stomach, making her whimper.

"What the hell do you want with Sam?" she asked through gritted teeth. This time Lilith came over and sat down on Alastair's lap and started to play with Kim's hair

"You know those symbols I carved into him?" she asked in an excited voice, when she saw Kim nod she continued,

"If we sacrifice a demon under an eclipse by a devils gate, on consecrated ground, we can summon Lucifer. And Lucifer needs a body to possess. That's what we need Sam for. He's the only one strong enough to be possessed by Lucifer." She smiled wickedly.

"The symbols give him an extra power boost, enough for him to be alive during the beginning of the possession. The best part." She added.

Kim visibly paled and spat in Lilith's face, enraging her.

"No one is able to hold that much power inside a human body. You'll end up destroying it!" she stated furiously.

"Actually, it won't destroy his body. Though, his soul? That's a whole other thing." She grinned. "The symbols allow his body to stay intact while being possessed and he gets to stay alive 'till the power destroys his soul."

"Fuck you!" Kim shouted.

The silent night outside of the warehouse was suddenly filled with Kim's scream.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**So, that was chapter 6. Again I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long.**

**Sorry if it was so much talking, but I needed to clarify some things.**


	7. A trap

**Tried to do this one as fast as possible to make up for the long time between updates.**

**Warning: Violence, swearing and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the bro's and other recognizable characters *sad face***

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

_**Previously…**_

"_**If we sacrifice a demon under an eclipse by a devils gate, on consecrated ground, we can summon Lucifer. And Lucifer needs a body to possess. That's what we need Sam for. He's the only one strong enough to be possessed by Lucifer." She smiled wickedly.**_

"_**No one is able to hold that much power inside a human body. You'll end up destroying it!" she stated furiously.**_

"_**Actually, it won't destroy his body. Though, his soul? That's a whole other thing." She grinned. "The symbols allow his body to stay intact while being possessed and he gets to stay alive 'till the power destroys his soul."**_

"_**Fuck you!" Kim shouted.**_

_**The silent night outside of the warehouse was suddenly filled with Kim's scream.**_

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

_**Now…**_

"_You can stop it you know?" Lilith started, "Sam's not coming." She smiled and slit Kim's wrist's with a knife full of weird engravings._

"_He never really care__d about you. He just used you to try and get to me." She mocked. _

_Tears mingled with blood and sweat as they made their way down Kim's bloodied and bruised face._

"_Y-you're wrong…" she barely choked out. Lilith cocked her head to the side and licked her lips._

"_Doesn't matter. You're not gonna live long enough to find out." And with that she drove the knife through her heart and a blue light filled the room._

Sam was brought back from the vision with a gasp. He saw two people look down on him with worried faces.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gabriel asked as he helped him up.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to lessen the splitting headache. That was the annoying part. None of the other psychic powers hurt him, but somehow visions still did.

"No…I'm not." He answered in a strained voice.

Gabriel and Michael tossed each other glances behind Sam's back and Michael laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What did you see?" he asked calmly. Sam turned away from the angels for a moment and when he turned back they could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I saw Lilith kill Kim." He said, his voice flat, but they knew how he really felt.

'_Should we do something?' _Michael asked in their heads as he gave Gabriel a questioning look. Gabriel half shrugged,

'_I guess we could. I mean, our orders are to watch out for the Winchesters AND their companions. I guess that means the death angel as well.'_ Michael nodded and faced Sam again

"Did you see where they were?" he asked, Sam shook his head, no.

"But I _do _know how to find her." He grinned proudly and closed his eyes. Both angels looked at a loss, but suddenly, Sam's eyes opened again and he smiled.

"They're in a warehouse outside of town." Both angels looked at each other.

"How did you find her?" Gabriel asked.

"A spell we found." He started and took a necklace up from his pocket. It was a pentagram. "As long as I have this I can see where she is. She insisted on getting a tattoo of it." He shrugged and both of the angels looked pleased at him.

"Should we fetch Bobby and your brother?" Gabriel asked Sam, who nodded and sat down on a bench.

"I'll wait here." He answered.

"Just stay out of sight from humans. You look kind of unnatural at the moment." Gabriel said and Sam knew he was hinting to the yellow eyes. He nodded and both angels dematerialized.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Dean glanced at his watch for the 100th time. How long had Sam been gone? He wondered, pacing along the room.

"That's it!" he stated and pulled his jacket off his bed and found the car keys.

As he was about to open the door he suddenly tuned around and instantly jumped back, crashing into the door.

"Jesus Christ! Do you always have to do that?!" he said breathless as he leaned against the door, glaring at the person in front of him.

"Not my style." Gabriel answered with a twinkle in his eye. Dean gave him a mock laugh.

"You scared the shit outta me." He admitted.

"Save it for later. Right now I have to get you to Sam." He said and grabbed Dean's arm.

Seconds later Dean stood next to Bobby, Michael and Gabriel. The two angels glared at one of the benches'.

"What'd the bench ever do to you?" he joked, but faltered when Michael turned pissed to him.

"Your brother just took off on his own to fight Lilith and Alastair." He said serious and Gabe mirrored his expression.

"He did what?!" Bobby yelled furious and muttered curses and Dean did the same.

"Why the hell would he do that?! And who the fuck is Alastair?" he asked furious as he started to pace.

Michael and Gabriel tossed each other glances.

'_Should we tell him about Alastair?' _Gabriel asked in their heads. His brother shrugged.

'_Maybe we should."_

"He's the demon who tortured you in hell." Came the answer from Uriel sitting casually on a bench near by. Dean's face went emotionless and Gabriel appeared behind Uriel and smacked him in the head.

"Do you always have to be so straight forward?" he hissed annoyed and glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Dean said dumb folded. Bobby mirrored his confused expression.

"Great!" Gabriel muttered and pointed a finger at Uriel, "You explain, genius." Uriel jumped off the bench and walked slowly over to Dean and circled him.

"You know…" he started, with a wicked smile "I'll show him." Before Michael could reach his brother, Uriel had placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean instantly buckled and sagged to the ground unconscious.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Screaming. It was all Dean could hear. People begging for mercy, to be released. Second thing he could hear was laughing. Demons laughing at the souls' pathetic cry for them to stop; to let them go. He even recognized his own voice screaming for help. Screaming for Sam.

"How many times have I told you Dean?" a gruff voice asked disappointed. In seconds he saw the familiar figure of his torturer hover above him.

"Your brother can't hear ya." He taunted and started to cut Dean's arm with a knife.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain. He tried to muster up happy memories, but couldn't. He was never able to do that down here.

"You and your words, Alastair." Dean tried to sound cocky, but failed as he was the one suspended by hocks embedded in his flesh.

Alastair grinned wickedly while drying Dean's blood off his hands.

"You know, you don't have to play all strong and cocky down here." He started, "We know who you really are. I mean, we can see your soul. The true you." Dean only blinked and turned his head away, which made Alastair laugh.

"You see. Deep down, you're just scared. Always have been. Scared that you'll loose your family. Scared that you're not good enough." He paused before smiling, "Scared that you won't be able to save Sammy." He added in a taunting tone.

Dean's jaw clenched and he turned to Alastair with a murderous look. "Screw you." He said coldly. And then, the pain started again.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Screaming and whimpering was all that Sam could hear. And he knew it was all coming from Kim. His hand clenched into a fist as he felt Kim's pain. _At least she's still alive, _it was a comforting thought, but didn't last long as he thought of what they were doing to her.

He edged closer to the warehouse and looked inside. Thanks to his demonic eyes he could actually see clear as day, but wished he couldn't as he saw Kim, bloody and strapped to a table with Lilith and Alastair hovering above her.

He focused on getting inside the warehouse without having to walk in the front door. And seconds later he stood inside thanks to one of his cool new abilities. _Now for the hard part._

Kim's eyes looked deep into Alastairs as they both felt Sam's presence. Lilith smiled childishly and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"He's here." She said in a sing song voice and Kim tried to shout out a warning, but couldn't because Alastair put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh!"

He hid behind a couple of crates and took a deep breath.

'_Kim?' _He hesitantly tried to contact her with his mind. He waited but didn't get an answer.

'_Come on, answer me!'_it sounded more like and order.

'_Sam get out of here!' _Kim screamed in their heads, but it was too late. Sam felt someone jump on him and pin him to the floor. He used his powers to throw the demon off and ran towards the center of the room.

The first thing he noticed was that Alastair was gone and Lilith stood there with a knife at Kim's throat.

"Do anything funny and I'll slit her throat." Lilith threatened while tightening her grip on Kim.

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt her." _Wrong choice of words._ He winced as he studied all the cuts and bruises on her body. He knew that she wasn't possessing anyone so Lilith could easily kill her with the right kind of weapon.

Lilith laughed and threw Kim onto the floor and stepped out of the devil's trap.

"I actually thought you were smarter than this, Sam." She faked a disappointed voice and stepped closer to him. As she stopped a few feet away from him, he felt himself fly across the room and land in the middle of a devil's trap.

"Seriously?" he asked and started walking towards her, but as he tried to walk outside of the devil's trap, he was stopped. He looked up at her with a freaked out expression.

Lilith chuckled. An old black book popped up in her hands and she made her way over to Sam.

"See this? This is our own personal bible. Everything about _every _creature is in here. There's even some pages dedicated to your kind. How to trap you for instance." She opened the book and showed Sam a page that had the title _"Azazel's children"._

Suddenly, realisation dawned for Sam.

"A trap." He exhaled loudly and Lilith nodded happy.

"Yes, a trap. And you walked half cocked tight into it." Sam mentally punished himself for not waiting for Dean and the angels.

Kim stared at Sam and Lilith across the room. She wanted so badly to kick Lilith's ass before she could go through with her plans, but she couldn't get out of the devil's trap. Her wounds had already started to heal, so she doubted those would be a problem an actual problem _if _she got out.

"See, you're not nearly as much of a human as you think you are." She looked up into Sam's yellow eyes.

"Even though you only have some demon blood in you, it still makes you half demon." Her face was almost next to Sam's, but she didn't get too close.

"Wanna know why?" she asked with an excited smile. When Sam didn't answer she smiled even more. "I'll tell you anyway." She sat down on the floor in front of Sam.

As she was about to start Alastair appeared with a struggling Ruby in his grip. Ruby's eyes widened as they went from Sam to Kim and finally to Lilith.

"Got the sacrifice." Alastair said as he threw Ruby into the same devil's trap as Kim. Lilith clapped her hands in excitement and smiled childishly.

"What are you doing?" he asked her and walked over to where she sat.

"I'm gonna tell Sammy here something." Sam shot her a death glare before saying, "Don't call me that." In a dark voice.

"Jesus!" Ruby exclaimed when she got a good look at Kim. "You look like shit." She continued. Kim only hit her arm.

"Give me your jacket." She ordered and Ruby gave it to her. She put it on and went back to watching Lilith and the others.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked as she watched them.

"Lilith's telling Sam about the demon blood and what not." she said without looking away.

"You see, Demon blood, how am I gonna explain this?" She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"Corrupts?" Alastair joined in. Lilith snapped her fingers

"Yes, corrupts. It corrupts the blood, so if you have a little it slowly becomes more and more over the years. But you can't become a complete demon. Only half." She explained.

_I'm half demon?_Sam thought scared. _Oh my god, Dean's gonna kill me for sure. _ He turned his eyes away from Lilith and they met Kim's. She gave him an apologetic smile as if she's heard the whole thing. And he was pretty sure she had.

"Master." A demon said hesitantly as he entered the room. Alastair got up from his crouched position and turned to his servant.

"Yes?" he demanded and the demon seemed to shrink away.

"We've found a devil's gate not far from here, in the mountains." He answered and waited for Alastair to give him an order.

"Good, now go and kill something. Consider it a price." The demon scattered off and left them alone.

"You hear that Sam? That's good news." Lilith said excited.

"What do you need a devil's gate for?" he asked confused, but then the confusion cleared.

"You're gonna make me open it aren't you?" he asked, but Lilith shook her head.

"No silly, something much, much better." She licked her lips. She stood up and suddenly, black smoke emitted from her mouth and the body sagged to the floor

**XxxxxXXxxxxXX**

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open and was greeted with the sight of Gabriel, Michael and bobby hovering above him.

"You okay, Dean?" Bobby asked while Dean sat up on the bench he'd been placed on.

"No." he answered instantly and started to look around.

"Where's Uriel? I'm gonna kill that bastard." He said out loud and the two remaining angels chuckled.

"Don't worry. He was sent somewhere to cool off." Michael said and grabbed hold of Dean

"But we need to get to Sam, now! We don't have time to mess around." He continued and Dean nodded.

"Okay. Take us there."

In few seconds all four stood inside a warehouse that had a strong smell of sulfur. Dean instantly saw a body lying on the floor and ran towards it.

When he got closer he recognized it as Kate Elkins. He turned her over and felt for a pulse. He sighed deeply as he felt one.

"Kate?" he shook her carefully, but didn't get a response.

"Hey, Kate you gotta wake up." He heard her moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" she asked confused and tried to sit up. "Where am I?" she asked, but suddenly everything seemed to come back to her as she gasped loudly.

"Oh, god!" she cupped her mouth and started to sob. Dean hugged her to his chest and tried to calm her down.

They sat that way for a few minutes before she stopped sobbing and her green eyes met Dean's.

"We gotta get up into the mountains." She said quietly. Dean frowned and was about to ask her why, but she beat him to it.

"They're gonna kill Sam."

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be up in a few days, but might take longer because of school. It's gonna be hell when we start out tests.**


	8. The night

**Can you believe it?! Once again, my writing software betrayed me*shakes head* at least I didn't loose anything this time.**

**Warning: strong language, violence ****and some *clears throat* other stuff not suitable for minors.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I only own characters that haven't been on the show.**

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"What?" Dean's eyes widened and the angels stood beside them now, curiously listening.

"Sam's going to die tomorrow." She said with a shaky voice as she now looked into Dean's furious green eyes.

"Where are they gonna be." He asked in a harsh voice and saw Kate draw away a little, so he softened his voice before he spoke,

"Please."

Bobby placed a strong hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Give her a minute Dean, she's just been possessed." But Dean only shrugged off the hand and shook Kate.

_Dean pleading?_Kate wanted to shake her head or laugh, but out of respect for the guy, didn't.

"I already told you, the mountains. They found a devil's gate up there. Unprotected." She stressed the last word.

Dean turned to the angels who looked very suspicious. Bobby turned to look at them as well and mirrored Dean's expression.

"You knew?" Dean said surprised and mad at the same time. Gabriel confirmed his suspicions by nodding ever so slightly.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean yelled and got to his feet headed straight for Gabriel. He punched him in the face making him stagger backwards. As he tried to jump on him again, Bobby held him back.

Gabe touched his jaw lightly with his fingers and felt the pain go away.

"Okay, I deserved that." He said honest. "But there was a reason we didn't tell you about that. See…"

"_Tell us about that_? You haven't told us a fucking thing!" Dean yelled furious at him and tried to wiggle out of Bobby's hold.

"Stop it!" Kate's voice echoed in the room and all the men turned to her.

"We have an apocalypse to stop and all you can do is start fighting?!" she walked closer to them and pointed a finger at Dean.

"I get where you're coming from, but don't piss off the helpers." Then, she made her way to the two angels.

"And you… You could've at least told them about everything, then, maybe, just maybe Sam wouldn't have come here." She paused to breath before pointing a finger at them again.

"Tell him everything, or I'll kick your heavenly asses." She threatened, which received her chuckles from everyone.

"I mean it!" she seethed.

'_Who's gonna do it?' _Gabriel asked and Michael laughed in their heads.

'_Well, I'm the oldest so that means I get to decide. Hmmm, let me think…you!' _Gabriel growled slightly and punched his brother on the arm.

Gabriel sat down on the cold floor and everyone else did the same. He took a deep breath before starting.

"Lilith and Alastair are planning to free Lucifer from hell. But in order to do that they have to do it in a special place at a special time." He looked at Dean shortly and continued.

"They need to open a devil's gate, under an eclipse and sacrifice a demon. But they also need a body for Lucifer to possess and it can't be any body. That's what they need Sam for." He saw Dean starting to understand.

"If he possesses someone who's pure demon or pure Human, or pure monster, the body will be destroyed. Someone with _tainted _blood is stronger. Sounds ridiculous I know, but it has always been that way."

"So _if _Sam were to be possessed by Lucifer, he would be okay? I mean, as okay as someone possessed by the devil can be?" both angels looked anywhere but his eyes and when he turned to Kate, she was doing the same thing. _Avoiding eye contact. Never a good thing._

Bobby cleared his throat slightly and Dean's attention was shifted to him.

"Dean, I don't think anyone possessed by someone that strong is gonna be okay." Dean blinked and turned away from the others.

_Calm down Dean. Hitting Bobby isn't gonna solve anything__,_ he successfully calmed himself down and turned to the other again. "Okay, let's go. We could still surprise them and at least _try _to save the rest of the world and Sam. And if we go down, we go down swinging."

_That's my boy_, Bobby thought. Both the angels seemed to agree with that as well.

"We'll take you up there, but first you gotta get some weapons and some rest." Michael said. Dean nodded,

"Think you could take us back to the motel room?" Dean asked and looked at both angels, who nodded.

A minute later everyone stood in the morel room and Dean sat down on the closest bed.

"We'll come back first thing in the morning. Don't want to risk attacking the demons too early." He heard Michael say and then he knew they were gone because Bobby and Kate were looking at him.

He looks exhausted, Kate mused as she watched Dean. He was now lying down on the bed, but was watching her and Bobby.

Bobby cleared his throat and neared the door. "I'll go to my room. I assume you would rather stay here than with me, Kate." It wasn't a question, but Kate still answered.

"Yeah, I'll stay here." And with that Bobby left.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kate sat down next to Dean on his bed.

"Uh, your beds over there." Dean said hesitantly and pointed at Sam's bed. Kate grabbed Dean's chin and pressed her lips against his. Her hands moved to the back of his head and pressed his face against hers.

Dean, after enjoying the kiss for several seconds pulled away.

"What was that for?" he was panting and his face had a confused expression. Kate smiled wickedly and inched closer to him.

"Payment for helping you find Sam earlier." She whispered, "Even though it didn't help."

_Come on, Dean! You've got a smokin' hot chick in your bed who wants to do it and Sam's not here. Do her!_

"Fuck it!" he said outloud and roughly pressed himself against Kate.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

His eyes flickered slowly open to slits of yellow. He groaned and sat up, starting to look around. He groaned slightly as he could see everything in that annoying yellow shade. Once again he wondered if he would ever see with his normal hazel eyes again.

He instantly recognized the room, having seen too many, as a mausoleum. Sarcophaguses were placed all around the room. As he look around again, he notice someone lying on the opposite side of the room.

As quickly, but guarded as possible he neared the person. Upon looking closer he recognized the long wavy black hair and the tribal tattoo on the back of her leg. He carefully turned her over and cringed when he saw all the cuts and bruises that had already started to heal.

Sam placed her head in his lap and started to tap her cheek slightly, trying to rouse her.

"Kim, wake up!" he said harshly and started to tap harder.

Blue shined through her eyelids and Sam knew that this meant she was awake. A second later her eyes snapped open and looked into Sam's yellow.

"Where are we?" she asked drowsy and sat up with a little help from Sam.

As she sat up she seemed to notice that Ruby's leather jacket was the only thing she was wearing. As if reading her mind, Sam picked up her shirt from the pile of clothes they had been nice enough to leave.

"At least they brought your clothes." He said with a shrug and Kim scoffed. She mouthed a 'thanks' and turned her back to Sam, sliding her shirt on.

When she was dressed they both stood, side by side and scanned the mausoleum.

"Do you see a way out?" Sam asked as his eyes scanned the ceiling for anything. Kim sighed heavy and looked around.

"No." she replied simply.

A heavy door opened and moonlight streamed in. Sam and Kim stood next to each other, ready to face whoever it was. And of course it was Alastair and Lilith who walked in grinning wickedly.

Lilith was now possessing a tall, blonde woman in her late twenties Sam assumed. And Alastair was still possessing the large, muscular man. Both walked confidently up to him and Kim.

"Finally, look who's awake!" Lilith clapped her hands in excitement while Alastair only eyed them. Sam took a step towards the demons.

"What the hell do you want with me?" he yelled angry, but Lilith just smiled and nodded her head at Kim.

"Haven't your little _angel_ told you yet?" she asked innocently and Sam turned to Kim.

"We'll come back for you in a while and don't even try to get out. We've already sealed the mausoleum. Neither of you are getting out." Alastair said and went along with Lilith outside. "Have fun." He added with a smile before the doors slammed closed.

"What do they want with me?" Sam asked and looked harshly at Kim. She sighed and plumped down on the floor, Sam joining her.

"Don't get mad at _me_, okay? I haven't exactly had time to talk properly to you and they told me yesterday."

"Sorry." Sam said apologetic. Kim slipped her hand inside Sam's and tried to give some comfort to what she was about to say.

_Here we go_, Kim thought as she took a deep breath.

"They're gonna summon Lucifer as soon as the sun is completely covered by the moon. Then, I guess they're going to sacrifice Ruby, 'cause I'm not a demon so they can't use me." Sam raised a brow in confusion and was about to say something when Kim continued.

"And they need you to be Lucifer's vessel."

_What!?_ Sam shouted inside his own head. _Lucifer's vessel?_ He looked at Kim who was holding his hand trying to give him some comfort.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Sam almost whispered. Kim hung her head, but kept holding his hand. Sam smiled sadly at her and kissed her hand.

"You might not, I mean, the angels and Dean are probably planning something." She tried to encourage him, but Sam had long ago stopped being optimistic when something as big as this happened to him.

"You know, this might be our last night together." He changed the subject and raised his brows. Kim looked confused at him and traced a hand from his eyes to his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked and looked deeply into his eyes. He cupped her cheek in one hand. "I love you." He whispered before he kissed her.

Sam slid the shirt over Kim's head and as he sat up with her on his lap, she did the same to him. While undressing each other they continued to make-out and pressed each other against themselves.

Her hands held his hair tightly, but let go and travelled down his body until they rested against his lower back. She slightly traced the scar he had there and moaned as Sam's lips travelled down her neck. She placed her hands on his scarred and muscular chest and continued to enjoy herself.

Sam felt her hands trace the scar on his back. It was funny, every time she could get access to his back she did it. And in a strange sort of way, he liked it. Her back arched and she moaned outloud as they continued. His lips pressed against hers again and she bit his lower lip tenderly as their faces slowly departed.

He let his arms slide down her back and pressed her against his chest and their tongues met again. Both panted and moaned in pleasure even though the cold, coarse floor now bit into their skin.

A while later, Kim was lying with her head on Sam's chest. Both were breathing heavy and smiling. Sam held his arm around Kim and they both looked into each others eyes.

"Your not gonna die." Kim said quietly and settled closer to him. "Dean would kick your ass if you did and so would I."

_I hope to god your right._ He gave her a small smile and she closed her eyes and relaxed. Then his thoughts were suddenly pulled to his brother. _He really is gonna kill me if I die._ He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, hoping that Dean would come to the rescue, like always.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Awareness slowly came back to Dean. He inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes. He smiled to himself as he looked down at Kate, who was snuggled close to his side. But then his smile faded as he thought about Sam and the end of the world. As stealthy as he could, he got out of the bed, got dressed and went outside.

Lying on the hood of the Impala, he watched the moon and the stars in the sky. It was still night and a couple of hours left 'till morning. He felt a slight breeze and rustling of leafs. Sitting up he saw Kate standing in front of him.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and she was slightly smiling. Dean smiled back and let her take a seat next to him.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked and looked up at the sky, then at Dean.

"Honestly?" he started and shook his head. "How the hell we're supposed to stop Lilith and Alastair." He cringed slightly at the mention of the name. He hadn't really had time to think about what Uriel, _that bastard_, had showed him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"There isn't exactly any going back now. You're not gonna ditch your brother?" Dean had to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded.

"No, I'm not gonna ditch him. It's just… Lilith's got an entire army at her feet. I'm pretty sure Alastair's got some fangirls too. And what do we got? An incredibly hot psychic, an old hunter, two vague angels, a third one who seems more like your average teenage troublemaker than an angel and me." Kate had to admit; the odds weren't good.

She pursed her lips and shrugged. "We also got Sam and that girl of his. I'm pretty sure Ruby's cheering for us." Dean's mind went back to Sam again and just hoped his brother was okay for now.

"How could they help us? I'm sure Lilith's got them all looked up real good." Kate seemed to ponder that for a moment, but like an adamant child, she didn't give up.

"Well, at least Sam and Ruby has to be in…"

"Hey." Bobby interrupted her as he came walking along the parking lot. Dean nodded at him and Kate said a silent hello.

"Like I was saying, Sam and Ruby has to be in front of the devils trap during the eclipse. Kim, well, they don't actually need her for anything." Now both Bobby and Dean were listening to her.

"You two makin' plans?" the old hunter asked. "Not really." Came Dean's reply.

From behind trees and bushes, Michael, Gabriel and Uriel watched the three of them. Uriel was sitting on a bench sulking, Gabriel sat next to him, while Michael stood and watched.

"Should have let me kill him before Lilith and Alastair got their claws in him." The youngest one repeated once again.

"Would you stop it already?!" Gabriel seethed and glared at Uriel.

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed. "Getting dragged back home didn't do anything for you attitude, I see?"

"Dude, they don't scare me. I don't care about the whole mission and saving the world crap. All I want to do is smite some demons." He answered with a smirk.

"Then you're in luck. In a few hours you'll be smiting 'till you drop." Gabriel patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Let's go and get them." Michael said and they started to walk.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Lilith eyed the devils gate and the stone tables in front of it as it if it was a masterpiece. Ruby lay on one of the tables bound and gagged. Now they only needed the eclipse and they could bring out Sam. Once Lucifer was there, he could raise his army along with the four horsemen and bring on the apocalypse.

"Looks like our prisoners had a fun night." Alastair commented as he stood next to Lilith watching the devils gate. She only scoffed and resumed watching.

"At least they got to say goodbye to each other properly then." She mocked interest and Alastair smiled.

In the forest behind the mausoleum Dean, Kate, Bobby and the angels arrived.

Dean took in the landscape and thought it had to be beautiful up here when it was sunny. There was a devils trap near a cliff and a mausoleum stood in front of them. The trees surrounded the small clearing, except for the cliff where there were no trees. A clear view of the sun, he thought.

"Okay, we have to wait here 'till at least they've brought Sam out. Then, we'll surprise them." Michael announced. Everyone agreed with him and the hunters began to clean their weapons while the angels watched them.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Yay! I managed NOT to make a cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up as fast as I can start writing. I got a lot of stuff for school I've been putting of for waaay to long.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Lucifer Rising

**Soon done with the story^^**

**Warning: the usual…**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories about the brothers if I owned them.**

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

The heavy doors to the mausoleum opened and sunlight streamed in. Alastair along with five other demons walked in to pick up their guests. Alastair smiled when he saw Kim and Sam lying together on the floor.

"Rise and shine!" he yelled and startled Sam, who practically jumped. Kim slowly sat up and covered her private parts with her shirt.

"Get dressed." Alastair ordered, Sam and Kim started to get dressed while the demons watched them. Once they were dressed, Alastair grabbed Sam by the arm and held a knife to his stomach. "Try anything and I'll gut you." He threatened as he began to lead Sam out of the mausoleum. The other demons dragged Kim with them.

The sun blinded Sam as he stepped out of the mausoleum. He shielded his face with his arm as he followed Alastair. He looked briefly behind him and saw the five demons practically dragging Kim with them. _Now would be a great time, Dean._

As he looked towards the devils gate, he saw Ruby tied to one of the stone tables that stood in front of it. Alastair led him to the other one and ordered him to lie down, which he did. When he lied down on the stone table he felt a uncomfortable presence like with the devils trap.

He shifted his gaze to Kim, who stood on the ground inside a devils trap burned into the ground. The sun shone on her and Sam could only stare. She looked so beautiful and he hadn't felt this way towards someone since Jess. He didn't care if she wasn't human, she made him happy and he loved her. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back.

"Enjoying the view?" Sam's head turned away from Kim and saw Lilith standing next to him with a knife. His eyes widened when he saw which knife it was. It was the one she's used on him the last time, still coated with his blood.

"You remember it?" she smiled and cocked her head to the side.

She ripped open his shirt and traced the scars on his torso with a finger. Sam shivered slightly under her touch. Suddenly Alastair was standing next to her smiling broadly.

"You know," he started with a mischievous smile. "There's plenty of time, maybe you should freshen those markings?" he continued and nodded to Sam's torso.

Sam's breath hitched as he remembered how painful it had been the last time. Lilith's smile seemed to widen even more and she looked down at Sam with an evil look in her eyes.

"I think you're right." She said, bringing the knife to Sam's chest. She carefully cut exactly on the scars that already existed, but not too deep.

Sam bit down painfully on his lower lip as she started to carve his flesh. It wasn't as deep as last time, but still very painful. He could hear Kim and Ruby both cussing at the demons and Kim was obviously trying to escape the devils trap.

"Aren't you gonna scream?" Lilith faked a sad voice and stopped her carving. Sam didn't even answer her. "It's rude when you don't answer someone's question, Sam." She said and started to carve again. This time deep enough to make Sam scream.

Dean sat on a rock cleaning his shotgun. Bobby was doing the same and Kate was relaxing against a tree. The angels just sat and watched the others getting ready. Dean squinted as the sunlight reached his spot and moved to a shadowed place and continued.

A scream echoed through the forest making birds hurry away and Dean's head snapped up. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sammy." He was already running to see what was going on before the second scream sounded. He hid behind the wilderness in the forest and watched. Even though he wasn't close he could still see that Lilith was cutting open his brother. He flinched as she just sat there and cut Sam.

"That's it!" he growled and ran off down the forest towards his little brother. _I'm gonna kill that bitch in ways no one knows are possible_. He smirked as he pictured ways to torture Lilith. His running came to a stop when out of nowhere something knocked him to the ground. As he sat up he saw Gabriel leaning to a tree.

"Payback." He grinned while he helped Dean up from the ground. Dean instantly punched him as soon as he got the chance.

"You expect me to just sit here and listen to my brother gettin' tortured?" Dean's furious green eyes bored into Gabriel.

"As we said earlier, if we charge in there now, we could risk getting killed. It's still a while 'till they can start the summoning. And if we should fail they could still continue with Sam, dead or alive." He said dead serious and Dean gave up arguing with him.

Dean leaned heavily on a tree and sighed loudly. "This sucks." He commented.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"Stop it you bitch!" Kim hollered and tried to break through the devils trap. Ruby was mirroring her actions, but was having a harder time, being strapped to a stone table. Lilith only grinned at them and continued.

_God, please make it stop!_ Sam bit his lower lip until he could taste blood. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you!" he barely managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Who's the one being cut open and tied to a table?" Sam sniffed and turned his head away from her.

She grabbed his face and turned it towards her again.

"You see that?" she pointed behind her with the knife. Sam could see that the sun was starting to darken on the edges and knew that it would be a little while before it would be covered.

"When it's covered, we're gonna release Lucifer. Then, he's gonna take over your body, dead or alive. Preferably alive, 'cause then you get to suffer a pain worse than this."

He shivered as a cold breeze blew past him. This was so messed up.

"Why?" he asked and started to cough slightly. Lilith's face became confused.

"Why bring hell on earth?" Sam asked looking at Lilith. "What's the fun in that? Then you'd be ruling the earth. All the humans would be taken and demons would start to torture them. You'd all get bored of that after a while. In fact I bet it would turn out just like hell is. Demons would start to torture other demons just for kicks."

Lilith seemed to honestly agree with Sam for a second, but that was before she answered. "You're right, but at least I would be rewarded for bringing on the apocalypse. And for the record, I don't care about the other demons." She jumped off the table and headed for the mausoleum.

Sam sighed deeply when she left and winced as the action made his stomach and chest hurt. He looked down and saw blood smeared all over him. Huge déjà vu from last time. Bile rose in his throat and he looked away.

'_Sam?'_ he heard Kim's voice in his head as if she was standing next to him. He turned his head and met her gaze.

'_Yeah'_ he answered as they stared at each other. Her eyes shifted to the direction of the mausoleum. Sam's followed and he could clearly see movement in the woods behind it. He gave a short laugh and looked at Kim again.

'_Dean?'_ he asked and she nodded. He sighed in relief and sank down on the table.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Kate watched Dean who was sitting against a tree, glaring at Gabriel. Like he had been doing since Gabriel had brought them back. _If looks could kill, _she laughed to herself. She looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was half covered and knew they just had maybe fifteen minutes left.

Her eyes once again rested on Dean and her thoughts pulled back to their night together. _Heavenly _was the only word that could describe it. Perfect could also be used, but she preferred heavenly. _Get your mind out of the gutter! _ She scolded herself._ Sam might die and you're thinking about doing Dean?_

"Itching to kill some demons?" the voice startled Dean who had been lost in thought and hadn't noticed Uriel sneaking up on him.

"Something like that." He answered. The angel nodded and sat down next to him. Dean narrowed his eyes resumed looking down at the clearing.

"Ok, here it goes." Uriel started and Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Gabe and Michael wanted me to apologize for trying to kill Sam so, I guess I'm sorry." Dean chuckled at him making the angel glare.

"Seriously?" he blurt out, "Aren't you supposed to be an angel. 'Cause I gotta tell you dude, your apologizing skills suck." Dean heard Gabriel and Michael bust out chuckling a few feet away. Uriel growled. "Just be glad I didn't kill him!" he shouted at everyone.

Gabriel came over to Dean aswell and sat down next to his brother. "I want to apologize for stopping you like that earlier. We don't have that many things to do, so we get easily carried away." Dean shrugged, "Don't sweat it, dude. Sorry for punching you-twice." The angel laughed, "No problem. Didn't even hurt."

Suddenly they felt a cold wind start up and the air started to crackle with electricity as a cloud of black smoke hovered close to the devils trap.

"_Demons_" Bobby and Dean exclaimed as they stared down to the clearing. They looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was just minutes from being covered by the moon. They hadn't even noticed how dark it was.

"Let's move closer"." Michael said and everyone started to slowly walk down the forest. They stopped near the clearing, but didn't exit the forest.

"We'll take care of Alastair and Lilith." Michael said and dragged Gabriel to him. "You'll deal with the lackeys." Dean nodded and readied his shotgun.

He looked at Kate who was watching the demons. "Hey, sorry we brought you into this mess." He apologized to her. She gave him a soft smile. "Don't apologize. If you guys hadn't brought me into this then I would never have gotten to know you. Granting we haven't done much bonding, I still like you and from what I hear Sam's pretty likable." Dean grinned. "Of course, I would love to do some bonding when all this is over." She raised her eyebrows and Dean's grin grew wider.

"It's time." Lilith said in a low, creepy voice as she, along with Alastair walked towards Ruby. Lilith held a knife with strange symbols on it as she watched the moon covering the last inch of the sun. She smiled at Alastair and both of their eyes turned white and Ruby's turned black.

Lilith stabbed Ruby in the chest with the knife and her body started to twitch and red flashed under her skin until she stilled. Lilith was about to order her demons to open the gate when gun shots got her attention.

Out from the trees came Dean, Bobby and Kate with guns blazing and a few seconds later two angels appeared in front of her and Alastair. She recognized them as Michael and Gabriel. She stabbed the closest, Gabe in his stomach, but he didn't even flinch. Michael started to fight with Alastair.

Dean shot every demon in his way as he ran towards Sam. When they were down Uriel touched their foreheads and smote them. He reached the table and he could see Sam visibly relax as he saw Dean.

Dean reached Sam and took in his brother's form. "Damn." He muttered when he saw the gashes on Sam's torso. The wounds were bleeding and Sam already seemed to be near passing out. "Can't we ever catch a break dude?" Dean asked himself more than Sam. "I guess not." Sam answered in a weak but amused voice.

Dean shook his head and started on the rope that bound his brother to the table. He quickly glanced around to see how the other were doing. He smiled when he saw that everyone was doing okay.

Alastair punched Michael viciously and the angel seemed to have trouble fighting the demon. Not only was Alastair demonic strong, but his host was very strong aswell. As it couldn't get any harder to fight him, Alastair also had a knife. He sank the blade into the angel's stomach and sucker punched him. Michael fell to the ground on surprise. The knife hadn't really wounded him, but it had surprised him.

Both Gabriel and Uriel felt their brother being wounded and both of them turned to him.

'_I'm fine, keep fighting!'_ he yelled in their heads and they went back to fighting. Then Michael realized Alastair wasn't by him anymore. He was at the devils gate with the colt.

Bobby freed Kim who muttered a thanks before starting to attack one of the left over demons. She held her hand out to the demon who began to twitch and fell to the ground with smoke coming out of the hosts' mouth. The she turned and saw Alastair by the devils gate and her eyes widened.

"Dean!" Kim yelled and pointed towards the devils gate. Dean's head turned just in time to see Alastair stick what looked like the colt into the look. The circle around the lock started turning and made out a pentagram before the doors burst open.

Only one black cloud came out. It hovered above Ruby's body first, but moved away. It was as if it inspected everyone for something it was looking for. It hovered in front of the angels, but moved on to the demons. Suddenly it moved quickly and slammed into Sam sending both him and Dean flying through the air.

Everyone ran towards the brothers even the demons and the angels. As they came closer they saw that Sam was twitching on the ground and arching his back.

Dean sat upright and watched Sam. He was pale and was twitching and struggling to breathe it seemed. He moaned and gasped on the ground.

"Sammy?" he stopped twitching and went completely still. Dean was about to touch him when he saw black lines start to spread on Sam's skin. They looked like veins only black and they soon covered all of Sam, including his face.

"What the hell's happening to him?" he yelled at the angels who just watched him. "Lucifer." Kim said breathless and stared at Sam. A sharp intake of air had him looking down at Sam again who had started to breath again, but hadn't opened his eyes.

"Hey man, open your eyes." Dean tapped him slightly on his cheek. Sam only started writhing again and this time his eyes opened.

Black pooled into yellow and in the middle red blended into black. The twitching stopped and Sam just stared at Dean. He smiled wickedly and suddenly everyone was flung backwards and pinned to the ground, except for Lilith and Alastair. Sam got to his feet and looked around curious and his movements were so unlike Sam.

"Master," Alastair and Lilith kneeled before him and he cocked his head to the left and watched them.

"Why is this body injured?." his voice was deep and hissing. Lilith lowered her head, but Sam used to if his fingers to lift it up again.

"Answer me!" he said angry and Lilith whimpered as his touch seemed to hurt her. "We had to strengthen it, master." She said and avoided eye contact.

His expression turned cold and thunder began to sound and lightning struck. "I thought you already did that some time ago." He sounded angry and the two demons kept their heads low. He reached his hand out and before they could do anything Lilith was turned to ashes and Alastair disappeared into thin air. "Never really liked her anyway." He said to himself.

'_We need the rest NOW!' _Michael telepathically sent the message to the other angels hoping they could hear him. Lucifer had moved on to studying Dean.

"You like what you see?" Dean tried to remain calm and started to make fun of Lucifer who only laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at you son of a bitch!" Lucifer smiled, "You're amusing." He said simply. "For a human." He added in a more menacing tone. Dean scoffed, "I amuse you? Well buddy, I'm not gonna be amusing once I get my hands on you." He threatened.

Blood suddenly ran from Sam's nose and his facial expression changed. "Dean…" his voice sounded weak and everyone was freed from the invisible bonds. Sam sank to his knees and his breaths came out in short gasps.

"Hey, dude take it easy." Dean tried to get Sam to copy his breathing but it wasn't working. "Dean, I can't hold him." Sam barely got out before Dean was flung against the mausoleum.

As Lucifer rose to his feet Kim walked over to him. He eyed her for a second and a smile tugged his lips. "You?" he laughed while shaking his head. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked amused. Kim smiled herself this time. "I'm not." She started and jutted her chin to behind Lucifer, "but they are." As Lucifer turned, all the archangels stood behind him.

He cocked his head to the side and started to say something in an ancient language while raising his arms to the angels. The earth around him turned to ashes but nothing else happened. Confusion swept over his face and all the angels started chanting and made a circle around him.

Dean watched as the angels surrounded Lucifer. He was trying to work his mojo on them, but now they must have done something because it didn't work. As they surrounded him they all stretched their arms out to him, chanting and he fell to the ground with a yell. He started to writhe on the ground yelling in an ancient language Dean couldn't understand.

"NO!" Lucifer yelled and black smoke emitted from Sam's mouth and exploded in the air. Dean dropped to the ground and Bobby and Kate were instantly by his side helping him stand up. All the angels except for Michael, Uriel and Gabriel disappeared having done their part and Dean, Bobby and Kate walked to Sam.

He was completely still. Blood had started to leak from his parted lips and nose and the black veins slowly disappeared from his deathly pale skin. His eyes were open and Dean could see as black and red gave way to unseeing hazel eyes.

He dropped to the ground next to Sam and reached two shaky fingers to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. "come on, come on, come on." He held his breath as he waited, but he felt nothing. His vision blurred and tears leaked down his face as his hand moved to Sam's chest, just above his heart and felt nothing.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Cliffhanger!!! I couldn't help myself, I just had to end the chapter this way. Only one more chapter to go before I'm done! And one more thing. I don't know anything about eclipses, so I just made something up.  
**

**Reviews?**


	10. Bittersweet

_**-Hah, in your face, Lene**__**! Thinking I would never complete the story?! Pfft! Shame on you…nah, just kidding. Thanks for the support.**_

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed it…. Special thanks to Angelustatt for**** giving me courage to post the story. **

**I had some writers block**** and some finals so it took some time to finish it, but after listening to a song called "I've lost my marble" (seriously I'm crazy and the title sounds better in Norwegian) and various other insane songs I managed to finish it!**

**~Bittersweet~**

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

**Previously…**

"_Lilith and Alastair are planning to free Lucifer from hell."_

"_They need to open a devil's gate, under an eclipse and sacrifice a demon. But they also need a body for Lucifer to possess and it can't be any body. That's what they need Sam for."_

"_Your not gonna die." Kim said quietly and settled closer to him. "Dean would kick your ass if you did and so would I."_

"_Sammy?" he stopped twitching and went completely still. Dean was about to touch him when he saw black lines start to spread on Sam's skin. They looked like veins only black and they soon covered all of Sam._

_Lucifer reached his hand out and before they could do anything Lilith was turned to ashes and Alastair disappeared into thin air. "Never really liked her anyway." He said to himself._

_Sam was completely still. Blood had started to leak from his parted lips and nose and the black veins slowly disappeared from his deathly pale skin. His eyes were open and Dean could see as black and red gave way to unseeing hazel eyes._

_Dean dropped to the ground next to Sam and reached two shaky fingers to Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. "come on, come on, come on." He held his breath as he waited, but he felt nothing. His vision blurred and tears leaked down his face as his hand moved to Sam's chest, just above his heart and felt nothing._

**Now****…**

Minutes passed and he still held his hand above Sam's, hoping he had accidentally missed the heartbeat, but nothing happened. The only thing that had changed was that Sam was growing cold and his skin was ashen.

Suddenly he snapped out of the trance and tilted Sam's head back to clear the airway and blew in two breaths, then started fifteen compressions.

After three rounds of CPR, nothing had changed and Dean sagged defeated onto his behind. Gazing at Sam he shivered at how much it reminded him of Cold Oak. He wanted it to be different this time. That Sam would miraculously wake up, but there was the nagging voice in the back of his head saying, _Congratulations, Dean, failed him once again. He's dead._

A sob escaped his throat and tears started to trail down his face again. His shaking hand was placed over Sam's eyes and hesitated for a moment, god he was going to miss seeing those eyes. Sniffing, he gently closed Sam's eyes and lifted his body to his chest and hugged him tight while rocking back and forth.

Tears trailed down Kate's face as she watched Dean cry and beg Sam to come back. She looked warily around at the others, like her, everyone's attention was directed at the brothers.

Bobby was gazing with tears in his eyes at the brothers, the angels only looked sympathetically and Kim, well, she had broken down on the ground and just stared at them with so many emotions showing from her. Kate didn't even know that all those emotions were known to demons and other evil things.

She kneeled down next to the demon and put a hand on her shoulder. Kim didn't even flinch, just looked sadly at her and gave her a bittersweet smile.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

Yellow eyes blinked rapidly against the white light that invaded them as they opened. Sam sat upright with a hand trying to cover his sensitive eyes from the brightness. He felt pain spike through his head from trying to see anything in the bright light and decided it was a bad idea.

Suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch, the light died down, leaving Sam blinking rapidly to get the black spots out of his vision. As he could see almost clearly he looked around the black nothingness he was in. His eyes caught something coming towards him and he squinted t see what it was.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw what, or who it was. "Dad?" he asked in disbelief and stared at his father standing in front of him, smiling.

"Hey, Sammy,"

It can't be, it can't be! Sam's mind screamed. His father never looked this happy and if he'd known what Sam had done since he'd died he would've been strangling him already. No, this couldn't be his father!

He didn't let Sam do anything, just pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt Sam stiffen at his touch, but then he felt his son's hands on his back, returning the embrace. John pulled away and studied his son from head to toe.

The first thing he noticed was that Sam's chest was bare and showed long, red gashes across his whole torso and a tattoo of a pentagram near his heart. _Jesus, he was never this muscled when I was alive_, he thought as he saw the huge muscles Sam had.

"Dad?" his gaze snapped to his son's face when he heard him speak. First then he noticed the pale yellow eyes that were present instead of Sam's soulful brown/hazel ones. The angels had actually told him about it, but it shocked him to see it up and personal.

"Yeah?" he answered and tried to not look so closely at Sam's eyes. "Where are we?" Sam asked and tried to shrink away, clearly noticing that his father was looking at his eyes. John sighed and sat down on the floor, if that was what he could call it.

"I don't even know it this place has a name, but it's the place between heaven and hell. Some unlucky bastards end up here," he gave an apologetic smile to Sam, who returned it, "Neither hell nor heaven has a right to claim them, so they get stuck here, in the great nothingness."

"Why am I here?" he asked with a slight tremor in his voice, hoping his dad would have all the answers. "Sammy, you-"he cut himself off and took a deep breath, "Sam, you were possessed by Lucifer. When you fought against him, your soul was practically destroyed."

Suddenly everything came crashing down on him, making him fall to the ground and gasp in surprise. He felt strong arms wrap around him and someone was talking, but he couldn't focus on what was being said.

_He screamed as he felt something force itself inside his body. It felt as if he'd been thrown into a bathtub filled with acid. His body, even his soul felt as if it was burning and he screamed._

"_Stop struggling, you'll only die faster," a calm voice told him and suddenly he noticed that he didn't have control over his body. God, he hated that feeling. The last time it had been when he had been possessed by Meg._

"_Why should I?" he asked and tried to sound cocky. "Wouldn't it be better if I was just dead? Then you'd have this body all to yourself." Lucifer laughed, the laughter echoing through his mind._

"_Now, where's the fun in that?" Lucifer sounded amused, "why let you die when I can make you watch as you kill your own brother?" Sam quieted when he heard the threat. I can't let him kill Dean!_

"Sammy, please?!" Jon begged while shaking Sam's limp form frantically. "Wake up!" he shouted, and to his surprise Sam gasped and his eyes flew open with a wild look in them. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay." John tried to soothe.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted breathless and scrambled into a sitting position. Raking a hand through his hair he said things that would make even a sailor uncomfortable. "Why the hell do I always have to screw up and get hurt or worse?" he said annoyed and banged his fist into the ground.

John just stared blankly at his youngest. "Are you blaming yourself for your own death?" he asked surprised. "Who else's is it?" Sam asked bitterly and looked at his father with glistening yellow eyes.

John felt his anger flare at the suggestion, but kept cool because he didn't want to pick a fight with Sam, now of all times. "How about Lucifer, he's the one who killed you," Sam started to say something, but closed his mouth and looked away.

"Why can't anything good happen to me? I at least expected to be welcomed by hell, but now I'm stuck in the middle." Tears started to spill from his eyes and John just wanted to hug him, but settled for pulling him into a semi-hug.

"It's gonna be okay," John tried to comfort him, but knew that it was a lie.

**XxxxxXXxxxxX**

"This was what we were trying to prevent," Gabriel said sadly as he gazed at Dean and the others. Michael dragged Gabe to him and gave him a semi-hug.

"We can't stop everything, little brother," he said sympathetically.

Dean had stopped crying long ago. His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale and his face was completely emotionless. Carefully he laid Sam on the ground and rose to his feet. Everyone was looking at him as he walked silently over to the angels. He stopped in front of Gabriel and looked at him for a moment.

"Bring him back." It would have sounded intimidating if his voice hadn't been too hoarse from crying.

Gabriel sighed loudly and noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly. "I can't, _we _can't bring him back." he said in a serious tone and watched as Dean's face turned from emotionless to pissed off. Before he could react Dean had hit him so hard that he fell backwards.

The angel looked up at the pissed off human. Damn, what is that? The second time he's hit me? I'm getting sloppy he shook his head and rose to his feet. Michael stepped in front of his brother protectively, stopping Dean who was about to slam him again.

"If you don't stop hitting my brother, I'll kill you," Michael said and pointed a finger fiercely at the hunter. Dean didn't stop and tried to slam him instead, but Michael grabbed his hand and twisted it sharply, then slamming Dean into the ground with a flick of his wrist.

Dean was beyond pissed and kicked the angels knee with all his might, making him fall over in surprise, but wasn't really hurt. Dean jumped on him as fast as he could and got in as many punches as he could before he was dragged off him by someone.

"Come on guys, this isn't gonna make matters better!" Bobby yelled as he held an agitated Dean while Uriel and Gabriel held Michael. "Get off me!" Dean ordered and tried to break free from Bobby's strong grip. "Want me to get off of you?" he asked, "then calm, the _fuck _down!"

"Pounding on humans, huh? That your new thing?" Uriel whispered fiercely at his brother while trying to keep him from jumping at Dean again. Michael shrugged both of them off and turned annoyed to his little brother. "He started it by pounding on Gabe!" he yelled and pointed at Dean.

Uriel rolled his eyes at his brother, "You sound like a kid you know? That's my job!" he said accusingly. "Do you ever stop being so damn sarcastic?!" Michael yelled at his brother who just inhaled loudly and rolled his eyes again. "Don't roll your eyes at me you—"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy, would you just shut the hell up!" echoed all over the forest and everything went quiet.

Everyone stared at Kim in silence. The death angel was standing behind everyone looking pissed as hell. "Your acting like frickin' children!" she yelled and watched everyone. "I know you angels can't bring him back 'cause you're on a frickin' leash, _but_ I know a way you can help bring Sam back."

Michael grabbed her arm hard and dragged her a few feet away from the other, but to no avail because they followed. "You're not suggesting what I think you are?" he asked in a hushed tone. Kim just smiled and raised her brows as an answer.

"What do you think she's talkin' about?" Kate turned to Uriel who shushed her and listened to the conversation.

"Drinking my blood?!" Michael suddenly shouted really loud. "You can't do that! It's dangerous." Kim placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. "Well at least then it's not completely your doing, and you can blame it all on me and not get punished," she paused for a second, "Too much" she add "And besides it would only be you and Gabe since you are the oldest. No offence Uriel" "None taken," the angel replied. "Uriel can watch after the humans and I'll—"

"Be dead?" Uriel interrupted, Kim shrugged "I guess,"

Kate stepped closer to Kim, "How do you think Sam's gonna feel if he get's back and finds out you're dead because of him?" her green eyes pierced through the other girl. "I know how you truly feel about him, and I bet he feels the same way about you."

Kim flicked her wrist and Dean's knife flew into her hand. "Well guess what? He's dead right now." She said harshly and went over to the angels. "Ready?" she asked Michael, who nodded and she slit his wrist. She held his hand up into the air so that the blood dripped into her mouth. Gabriel was the next and she did the same thing to him.

She closed her eyes feeling the pure power coursing through her, but her eyes snapped open again when lightning struck making Gabriel and Michael disappear.

"Fuck!" Uriel swore as his brother's disappeared. Bobby raised a brow, "didn't know angels were allowed to swear." Uriel snorted and turned to the old hunter. "Well, I never liked rules. As you humans say, 'rules are made to be broken'"

As they joked Kim and Dean had walked over to Sam. Kim let her hand hover above Sam's chest as if she was afraid to touch him.

"Dean, I think it would be safer if you stepped away," Uriel's voice warned, he looked up at the angel who stretched out a hand to him. Dean slapped it away and kept sitting there next to Sam.

"Dean, you need to move," Kate's calm voice told him and he looked into her green eyes. "Like hell!" he spat out. Before he could do anything Kim had shimmered away, close to the devils gate with Sam.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and sprang to his feet and headed towards her, but before he could reach her, she exploded in a bright blue light, leaving him momentarily blind.

She chanted an ancient demonic language and closed her eyes. She heard Dean swearing and starting to run, so she hurried up. The feeling of her wings sliding out of her back was – for the lack of a better term – heavenly.

Dean warily opened his eyes and noticed that the blinding light was gone. He quickly rose to his feet and his gaze traveled to where Kim had been sitting a few seconds ago. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as he stared at her.

Gigantic black wings clung to her back her skin was now completely white with black markings all over it. Black marks framed her glowing eyes and the wind played with her unruly hair and ripped parts of her black dress, and he could only stare in awe at her.

Uriel himself was taken aback by her appearance. He had never seen a death angel's true form before and was a little surprised. '_Such a tease!'_ he joked and saw her smile.

"Is that real?" Kate asked Bobby completely shocked. "I don't know, kid," he said just as shocked. Both of them stood with their eyes wide open in shock. "She's so beautiful…" Kate whispered.

Kim turned to Sam again and ghosted a hand over his cheek. She bent down and whispered "I love you" in his ear before placing both her hands on his chest. Her wings shot out and started flapping in the air as she leaned in and kissed him.

A faint golden light went through him as she did and she pulled away and started to chant in the same ancient language as earlier. Flames shot up from the ground, surrounding her and as she finished chanting they started to swallow her.

Dean, Kate and Bobby turned away, not wanting to see as she was devoured by flames. They heard her agonized screams though. When they finally turned around again she was gone, only smoke rising from the ground left where she had been. And Sam was lying there as lifeless as before.

Dean ran to his brother's lifeless body and scoped him up in his arms again. He looked at Uriel confused. The angel only jerked his head in Sam's direction, and Dean looked down again just in time to see Sam open his eyes and take a huge gasp of air.

Sam's _hazel _eyes looked around in confusion as he tried to slow his breathing. Dean was talking to him, but he couldn't hear it. All he could hear was Kim's last words to him.

"_can't you at least heal him or something?"_he heard Dean's distant voice ask and as he returned his gaze to his brother, he saw Uriel hovering above him.

"_I can't heal him completely. It'll be like he's had the wounds for at least a couple of months, and I'm sure they'll scar." _ After hearing his brothers 'just do it' he felt a warm feeling erupt from within him. The wounds no longer throbbed with pain, but his head felt like it was going to explode.

He blinked rapidly before settling his eyes on Dean again. "Dean…" he whispered and shivered from the cool breeze. Dean instantly took off his jacket and placed it on Sam's torso. "'s gonna be okay, Sammy…" he muttered, and for the first time in his life Sam didn't believe him.

Kate stepped a few feet away with Bobby to discuss something with him. She lowered her voice so Sam wouldn't hear her. "How are we gonna tell him about Kim?" she whispered with her arms crossed on her chest. Bobby glanced at the two brothers and sighed irritated. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Uriel looked over his shoulder and saw the two of them argue about something. He glanced at Sam and Dean before starting to walk over to Kate and Bobby. "We've got to tell him about her! He can't find out on his own, that would make him mad!" the psychic whispered fiercely. "Ya think?" the hunter replied sarcastically. The angel shook his head in amusement. Humans were strange creatures.

He placed his hands on each of their shoulders, making them jump. "Why don't you just enjoy the fact that he's alive and worry about everything else later, okay?" he looked from Bobby to Kate and both of them nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'll go and try to find out what happened to my brothers," he said before disappearing.

When Bobby and Kate turned to watch the brothers, the sun started shining brightly again, almost blinding them. Sam was by now sitting up against Dean's chest just looking around. Bobby pulled the girl next to him and held her against his side and they started walking over to the brothers.

**~The end~**

**Reviews?**

**I feel like the ending was crap, but it was the best one out of the 5 others I wrote. Again, I don't know anything about how long an eclipse last so ignore it if it's completely wrong. **

**I could make a sequel if anybody wants one.**


End file.
